


War Bride

by NorthsWhite



Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen (2013), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since Elsa's incident with summer, but life isn't easy at all. A new realm in Miggard has disrupted the balance which Odin is sworn to protect and Asgard has made an appearance in the rebel realm. As tradition befits him, Odin has decided to take home a souvenir from his victory in Miggard only this time it has life of it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tribute

Elsa opened her bright blue eyes and caressed her burning head with an absent hand. She remembered well enough how the battles she and Arandelle had been fighting against the Southern Isles had finally come to an end; light from the sky itself had poured into the earth and from it hundreds of strange warriors had come, wielding their various weapons against the invaders and conquering the battlefield. She had not payed attention to the battle below her city, for her counsel had warned her that upon defeating their common enemy they were sure to turn on Arandelle itself and preparations were necessary to ward them off. 

With a grunt she stood from some sort of cushioned sofa and walked towards one of the walls, it took some time for her to realize that it was not a wall what she looked upon, but a window of sorts. On the other side of a yellowish-like glow she could see several showcases with people pacing the tiny space from one place to another. She supposed those cases were not unlike the one she must be in, since they all glowed alike. With a cautious look around her she touched the glowing glass of her enclosure and immediately jumped back with a yelp, cradling her sore hand against her chest as she stared in horror at the window that had burnt it. She breathed into her hand, cooling it down until the throbbing stopped and turned about, seeing her prison for the first time. It was plain, there was nothing hanging from the white walls and, except for the sofa in which she had been laid, there was no other piece of furniture. Still, it was much better than the cell to which she had awoken five years ago...

\- Hello?- she called into the emptiness, approaching the window but careful not to touch it again.

She couldn't remember how it was that she had become a prisoner, nor what had happened to her sister and the rest of her people. Panic arouse in her, like needles being plucked into her heart, as the possibility of her sister's fate scrambled in her thoughts; but surely Anna had to be alright. Maybe they had seen what she could do with the ice and had taken her away, so that she might not be dangerous for them... but Anna had to be alright, didn't she?

\- Hello?!- she called once more, only this time panic made her voice crack. Despite having control over her powers for five years now, she couldn't help herself when the floor under her feet turned into ice, the temperature of her enclosure lowering rapidly - Someone?-

Desperately she threw her ice against the burning window; upon seeing it collide with it to no effect whatsoever she tried flinging more ice, harder, against it. All to no avail and still, there was no answer.

With trembling hands and a shattered heart, she went to one of the corners between walls and let herself fall to the floor in a tiny human ball. She couldn't get out and there was nothing she should possibly do to make sure her sister was safe; feeling as miserable as she had when her parents had been lost overseas she let her angst storm in the prison cell she had been confided into, closing her eyes to her pain.

 

\- Rise, Lady- a rumbling voice called her from the darkness - The Allfather will see you now-

Elsa snapped to attention at once, she must have cried herself to sleep, and stood at once to face two men dressed in dark armor with a golden cape. They wore the uninterested face of someone that follows orders, yet she could see surprise in their eyes as they took in her snowy refuge. So they didn't know what she was capable of, maybe she could escape them if she was fast enough; she dared a look to the darkness behind their backs and to the staffs they carried for weapons and chose against it. Perhaps they had Anna prisoner as well, and disrupting them couldn't help her at all.

With the little dignity she could muster in her situation, Elsa rearranged her dark blue dress as best she could and stepped towards the guards, who immediately surrounded her and guided her across the set of cells and up a wooden staircase. She walked through hallways filled with pillars until they reached a massive looking door from which she could hear the firmness of a man's voice settling an argument, judging by the subdued voice that answered.

The guards opened the door and guided her towards the great golden throne in which sat an old looking man. He had a white beard and wore a massive golden helmet; his eye, for the other one was hidden under a golden patch, was fierce and blue as he looked upon Elsa. Next to the golden stairs that led to the king stood two tall and broad shouldered men, both regal on their different colors; the one that most attracted her attention seemed to be one with the throne room, his golden hair matched perfectly his surroundings and his bright red cape called her eye at once, he was very good looking and had something in his air that spoke of arrogance and carefreeness. The other man, seemed darker in comparison; he wore a dark green cape that matched his cunning eyes and contrasted perfectly with his black hair, unlike his counterpart he seemed reserved and quite interested in what was happening.

As she approached the throne, she couldn't help but feel as small as an ant, the room seemed to be as bright as the sun since the light reflected on every golden surface, which seemed to be everything at once. Still she held herself upright; she was a queen after all, and would be treated as such.

When her guards finally reached the staircase, they motioned for her to stop and kneel before their king. Elsa bit her lip as she tried to get a hold of herself and curtsied as protocol demanded for any other king or queen and stared firmly into the Allfather's only eye.

\- I am Odin, King of Asgard and the Allfather protector of the nine realms- the old man said with a booming voice that made Elsa cringe a little - What are you called, midgardian?-

\- You speak to Queen Elsa of Arandelle-she replied, forcing her voice to sound as regal as she could manage despite her fear - And I demand to know why it is I have been taken prisoner and the whereabouts of my people-

\- How dare you speak so to the Allfather?- asked the tall blonde man that stood next to the throne as his counterpart smirked at her

\- At ease Thor, there is no need for such a fuss- Odin said, calming his son with a tight smile - What Elsa demands is reasonable for anyone in her... position. You have been taken as an insurance of Midgard's best behavior from this day forward; your people remain in their realm and shall be safe unless they thwart the peace we have restored-

\- An insurance?- she asked, feeling her hands shake at her sides even as relief over her sister's swept her - You mean a hostage-

\- You are not a prisoner in Asgard, midgardian queen- Odin replied, an edge to his voice - But you shall obey the rules to which you are now subjected-

Anger and feared cooled her veins as she looked upon Odin's tranquil expression. Without thinking, she shot her ice towards the king and her guards, turning at once to leave the throne room. She ran as fast as she could, feeling the floor under her feet ice up with her every step. She managed to go as far as the massive door before being thrown against one of the walls, an arm crushing her windpipe.

\- You shall pay, midgardian- the strong voice of the man called Thor warned even as she tried to free herself from his deadly hold; but no matter how hard she kicked the air he wouldn't let go.

\- You should let go for a second, brother- the other man said, closing up to them. There was a faint detachment to his voice even as he tried to save her, like the pure idea of the scene unfolding in front of him bored him terribly - Midgardians are not known for their resilience-

With a last look, Thor let go of their prisoner and saw her fall to the marble floor, gasping for air. Her blue eyes were big in fear and her hands had immediately gone to her neck, as if she needed to make sure it was still there and in one piece. Her head was pounding, or maybe it was just her heartbeat what she heard, as she gave rasped breaths and tried to fight the dizziness that had taken hold of her. 

\- Thor- Odin's voice drowned every other sound in her head - Make sure the midgardian queen is well contained until she has accepted her fate and abides to our rules-

\- Yes, father- he replied, pulling her from the floor with little care. He grasped her by the arms and pulled her into the air, carrying her easily back the way they had come in the first place. Behind them followed the two guards that had brought her forth in the first place.

 


	2. Coping

It had been over a week since the little incident in Odin's throne room. Loki wasn't the one to care about petty things like midgardians or his father's war trophies. Yet he was unable to forget those frightened blue eyes, the way she had tried so hard to appear brave in front of her captors... nor how fragile she had looked when Thor had crushed her against that wall. His attention, of course, had been caught the instant she had wielded magic against Odin. Midgard was not know for it's mages.

He watched down onto the fire and the clear image in it. The Midgardian mage had made her cell something of a home, with ice fountains and furniture filling the otherwise empty space. Her dress was a little torn, yet she seemed uninterested about it; instead she played with her own powers, forming snowflakes of different sizes and forms. Loki didn't have to look hard into those frowning eyes to know that she was utterly bored.

\- This is quite... nice- he said, finding it difficult to describe the white cell.

Elsa looked up in surprise, causing her latest snowflake to shape out hard edges. She had not heard him come.

\- I startled you- Loki chuckled, as he paced around the small enclosure, hands clasped behind his back.

\- What do you want?- Elsa asked, suspicion clear in her blue eyes

\- We were not introduced earlier- Loki continued, as if he had not heard her - I am Loki of Asgard-

\- I do not care what it is you call yourself- she stated angrily - You must let me go-

\- By now you should have realized that will not happen- Loki calmly replied - Least of all now that you have tried to freeze the Allfather. Then again, you must be freezing yourself in here, perhaps I can arrange it that fires are provided to warm up your stay?-

\- As if you cared- she replied, feeling her hands shake. She had indeed accepted the fate given to her, and knew that there was small chance that she would ever see Arandelle again.

\- I cared enough to call my brother off, if I do recall- he said, staring down at his hand as if it was the first time he saw it - I saved your life-

\- If you truly cared at all about me... you would tell them to let me go- she said, and though she had willed it to sound like a hopeful order it sounded much more like begging

\- I have little say over my father's war trophies, I am afraid- he told her with a pitying smile - Though I am glad to see you've stopped trying to freeze everything and bore us to dead with all the screaming-

\- So that's why I am here?- she asked aghast, she had been positive no one but the guards had heard nor seen her - So that you might entertain yourselves with my suffering? Am I to be your diversion for the rest of my life? If so, I don't see what it is you think you've saved-

Her last words were like a slap to his face. He had never been spoken to like that, nor did he appreciate it. Still, he could sense her fear and her despair and could not hide his sympathy.

\- It would be much better for you if you simply accept your fate, midgardian- he said instead, trying to sound as cold and detached as he usually was with lesser beings

\- I have a name- she said, always defiantly

\- Oh yes, Queen Elsa of Arandelle- he nodded knowingly - Though I suppose it is just Elsa now-

\- Am I to hope to pass my days in this prison cell, Your Grace?- she whispered through gritted teeth

\- Your Grace- he repeated, obviously enjoying the sound of it - I like the ring of it-

\- Is everything a joke to you?- she demanded, her patience wearing thin

\- Life is but a joke- he said, shrugging

Elsa groaned and threw an ice beam against him, tired of the conversation and his obnoxious sympathy. Only instead of hitting him or freezing his heart like she had once done to Anna, Loki chuckled and smiled at her. There was a second in which she seemed to see him wiggle his fingers at her before he disappeared in thin air.

Loki stood smiling at the fire. His father might have taken the most precious of trophies back to Asgard, and he didn't even know it yet.

\- Making fun of the girl is not wise, my son-

He turned to look at his mother with an apologetic smile. It had been a while since he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

\- I wasn't mocking her- he said for all defense

\- You are intrigued by her- Frigga agreed, resting a hand over his shoulder - That is very unlike you-

\- Do you know how long Father will have her down there?-

\- I have been trying to shorten her imprisonment- Frigga said, staring back into the fire where the image of the young midgardian was clear again. She had seated herself in one of her ice chairs, though everything around her seemed to be sharp edged, more so than before. A glimmer in her cheek made Loki bite his lip as he realized it was a single tear - That poor child most be terrified-

\- She didn't seem terrified to me- he replied, remembering how she had burst out with him

Frigga simply looked at his son with an arched eyebrow, and with a hand gesture disappeared the image from the flames. 


	3. To calm the storm

\- It is rather impressive how much snow can come from such a small creature- Loki said as he set a pile of books over one of the ice tables - Aren't you tired of this storm of yours? It won't get you out of here any sooner-

Elsa looked up at him from the corner against which she rested. She had given up any hope of going back home, and there seemed to be no point in holding back the storm inside of her now. There was no point in controlling her powers if she had no one to be with. She missed Anna, her hopeful expression and the way she had been able to melt the ice inside of her by standing by her side despite everything she had done to her. And now, she would never see her again.

\- I brought you some books, to help you pass the time- he continued, clearing his throat so that his voice didn't show any feeling whatsoever - I could also get you new clothes, if you wish-

\- Get out- she replied, her voice as tired as she felt. Even though she held little feelings to her captors, she still didn't want to hurt anyone. Not really - I don't want to hurt you-

\- Trust me, Elsa, you won't- he said with a cocky smile - Midgardian magic may surprise you, but it is nothing against asgardian magic-

\- Just let me be- she insisted, turning her gaze away from him and to the only window she had from her white confinement. It was a good thing she was that sad, given up to her cruel fate, or she would have already lost her mind to the whiteness that surrounded her.

\- You won't be confined in this room forever- Loki reassured her with a warmth he didn't know he had, though he was still uncomfortable around her

\- I don't care- she replied, sadness deep in her voice - It is not like it is the first time I've been locked up in a room-

The demi god looked surprised, but the expression lasted but a second. He looked around her, feeling the depressive air hanging between them and without another word, left the cell.

Elsa looked up as the door closed behind him. She supposed this time he had actually been there, then.

\- Conceal, don't feel- she reminded herself. Words that had long ago been her mantra were now acid on her tongue. She hadn't needed to use them in five years, and now they seemed to be her only comfort.

 

\- Father- Loki said as he crossed the long space from the massive door to his father's throne. Frigga was at his side, murmuring something in hushed voices, but stopped as he caught her eye - Your newest trophy is withering-

\- What has this midgardian that keeps my wife and son worrying over her?- there was frustration in his words as he said them

\- It was your idea to bring her to Asgard- Loki said, shrugging as if it held little importance. Only his parents knew him enough to see through his false indifference - It is the least you can do to keep her about as long as possible, she would be of little use dead-

\- Careful, Loki- odin warned with a thin smile - If I didn't know better I would believe you actually care for the mortal woman-

He sucked a deep breath and stood in silence, unwilling to give anything away.

\- She is no danger to us, my King- Frigga spoke sweetly, her hand on her husband's arm - I shall see that she understands your rules and follows them-

Odin looked at her warmly, then at his son and with a sigh made a hand gesture that meant he surrendered.

\- You shall be responsible for her, then- he told Frigga, his words a warning - If she is any trouble whatsoever, back to that cell she'll go-

\- She will behave, my King- the queen said, kissing her husband's forehead and rushing to the doors.

Loki stared after her in silence, for a moment, and then took his leave from his father's side. It had been some time now since he had felt comfortable around him, and sharing words over the midgardian queen was not his idea of bonding.

 

\- Queen Elsa-

She looked up in surprise. She had not expected a woman to visit her cell; least of all one as elegant as the lady that walked into her enclosure. There was something familiar in the way she held herself, how she radiated strength and generosity with her every move, that made her heart skip a beat.

\- Perhaps you would be kind enough to call off this blizzard and speak to me- she continued, slowly walking towards her so that she wouldn't be frightened - I am Frigga, and I wish to help you-

\- Can you get me back home? To Arandelle?- she asked in a tiny whisper, though there was no hope in her words. Loki had already told her she would never return to Arandelle.

\- I am sorry- the woman replied, confirming her fears - But I will take you out of this prison cell, help you adapt to Asgard. Perhaps you can find a new home here-

Elsa looked up and met her blue eyes with hers. There was concern in them, and it was upon the realization of that emotion that she understood why she had seemed so familiar before; she reminded her of her own mother. She had been the only one to ever look at her the way Frigga was doing now. And with that realization, the snow and the wind that had been her only constant companions those last days disappeared.

\- There you go- Frigga said, looking around her with an encouraging smile.

She then offered her a milky hand to help her back to her feet. Elsa stood and held on to her as her exhaustion made everything around her move; it took her a minute to stand firmly on her own and follow the other woman to the open door on the other side of the enclosure. When she was about to cross the threshold, a pair of guards, very much like the ones that had first awoken her, ordered her to stop.

\- Surely those chains are unnecessary- Frigga said to them as they produced the spoken manacles

\- It is the Allfather's orders, my Queen- one of the guards explained as he bowed his head to his queen

Elsa stepped back, unsure as to what she was supposed to do. She wished to get out of her prison cell, and there was something reassuring in Queen Frigga. Yet she had never cared for chains, specially after her last experience with them.

\- I am sorry, Queen Elsa- there was real regret in her voice as she offered her hand to her once more - But be sure that you shall not be in chains long, I will have words with my husband-

\- I...- she began, but found that words escaped her.

And so she let the two guards chain her wrists and ankles, both connected to a central line of chains that ended in a chained collar that closed around her neck. It wasn't until they let go of her that she realized how heavy the thing was; she could barely keep herself from tripping over. Frigga frowned in silence before waving her hand over the manacles, there was a light glow and the weight suddenly diminished so that she could at least lift her hands and feet.

\- Come with me, child-

And holding her from her elbow helped her walk away from the cells and through a series of halls and windows. They walked from the enormous halls to a small garden were flowers of every size, color and shape seemed to bloom; in the center there was a single round table into which seemed to fit only five or six people but was completely empty. Frigga led her to one of the chairs and helped her sit jus as a servant hurried with cold cheese, jam and bread. A cup of what Elsa believed to be soft wine was placed in front of her, and the Queen took a seat next to her guest.

\- I am very sorry for the way you have been treated, your Majesty- she said, speaking softly even as she put together bread and cheese and offered it to her

\- I just don't understand- Elsa replied, staring into those comforting eyes

\- I promise I'll do my best to explain everything to you- she assured her - but first you must eat, you must be famished-

The midgardian queen smiled shyly and bit into the offered bread. She didn't pay much attention to the queen afterwards, if she had spoken at all, but ate everything that had been served to her and drank her wine gratefully. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until that first bite. When she was satisfied and giddy with the wine, her host guided her to a giant room full of tapestries and golden furniture which, she explained to her, would be her room from now on. Neatly folded over the bed was a beautiful light blue dress made of soft fabric; and in the center of the room the most glorious sight she had had since her arrival to Asgard.

\- I thought you might want to refresh yourself and take a bath- Frigga said, smiling as Elsa approached the bathtub with a wondering smile - Gods know it has always made me feel better-

\- Thank you- Elsa said, turning to look at her with all the gratitude of her heart. Sure enough it wasn't what she had hoped for, finding a way back to Anna, but it was more than she thought she would get.

\- Here, let me help you- the elder queen said, seeing her struggle with the chains and her dress.

She let the woman scrub her with the soap and aromatic salts, feeling relieved as the dirt that had clanged to her all those days disappeared in the warm water. She had even closed her eyes as her hair was cleaned and brushed; and though the chains were a cruel reminder of her real circumstances, she couldn't help but enjoy the bath.

\- You have very beautiful hair- Frigga was saying as she braided the young girl, now wearing an Asgardian light blue dress.

She saw a tight smile as a response, reflected in the golden mirror in front of her. The color of the dress made the girl's eyes look even bluer, her pale skin fair and soft despite the tired marks around her eyes; the metal around her neck caught her attention almost immediately and made her frown again. If her skin was as soft and sensitive as she believed, that thing was probably hurting her badly by now.

\- Does it hurt you?- she asked, running a finger against the cold metal

\- It could be worse, I suppose- she replied, averting her eyes so that she couldn't read whatever emotion that was written in them. 

\- I have always found that one of the most wondrous sensations in this world is to have your hair brushed- she observed, trying to lighten up the mood a little  - Did your mother brush your hair much?-

\- When I was very small, I supposed she did- Elsa replied as her heart contracted with pain - She died some time ago, and before that... She couldn't come close to me. I was always afraid of hurting her-

\- I am sorry- Frigga murmured, finishing her braid with outstanding expertise - I never had a daughter to comb her hair, so I guess this is a nice change for both of us-

Elsa smiled at her, though most of it didn't touch her eyes and absently touched her manacles. She wasn't really surprised to feel the ice that had formed around them. Nor of the cool air in the once warm room.

\- Have you learned to fully control your magic, Elsa?- Frigga asked, as if she could read her thoughts

\- Mostly- she answered quite frankly - It has been five years since the last incident, though it has been hard to keep them under control since I... came here-

\- I am a sorcerer myself, and so is my son Loki- she continued, nodding slightly to make her see she had heard her - If you want us to, we could help you control your own magic-

\- Why are you being so kind to me, Your Majesty?- she asked, unable to continue without answers

\- Because I can only imagine how scared you must be right now- she said not unkindly - My husband loves to take trophies from his battles, he seems to think it is a proper way to make sure offenders of his peace don't repeat their actions. Normally he takes that which is most precious to the realm, so I am prone to think that your people loved you dearly-

\- But I am queen of Arendelle alone, there are plenty of other realms that care little of my fate. Why me?-

\- It was in Arandelle where the asgardians fought and shed their blood; therefor it is Arandelle who had to pay Odin's price-

Both of them turned towards the familiar voice; Frigga smiled sweetly at her son as Elsa blushed and turned away from his appreciating gaze. Loki, however, stood perfectly at ease at the now open door. Unlike the other times she had seen him, he was simply dressed in black trousers and a deep green shirt that mimicked his eyes perfectly.

\- Loki, where are your manners? I am certain I taught you to knock before entering a lady's bedchamber- his mother reproached him, an apologetic smile towards Elsa following her words - Queen Elsa, may I introduce you to my youngest son, Loki-

\- We've met- Loki said, a naughty spark in his green eyes - Not under the best circumstances, if I recall correctly-

Gritting her teeth, Elsa stood and faced him with a polite smile.

\- It is good to see you again, your Grace-

Frigga hid a smile as her new charge spoke, obviously uncomfortable with her son. She could also see the cockiness of the prince as she called him 'your grace' and then a shadow pass though his eyes as he noticed the chains around her neck and wrists.

\- Chains?- he demanded, turning toward his mother with an arched eyebrow - Is that truly necessary, mother?-

\- It was hardly my decision- she replied, her voice angry - And I will try to get them off her right away. Would you show her to the rest of the palace, my son?-

Loki stared at his mother in utter surprise before turning towards Elsa with an amused smile, arms wide open for her.

\- If Queen Elsa doesn't mind my attentions, I would be delighted-

Not knowing how to politely decline, Elsa nodded and her chains rattled and clicked with the movement. With a motherly smile, Frigga patted her shoulder and went to kiss her son's cheek, murmuring something that sounded like "be nice to her, my son" before leaving them.

\- Are you ready for a private tour of the royal palace, my lady?- Loki mocked, his smile a promise of pure trouble

\- I suppose I am- she replied, trying hard to hide her uneasiness

\- What? Am I not 'Your Grace' anymore?-

She frowned at him as lone answer, and walked towards the door without looking back to see if he followed. She hard a rich chuckle behind her before he cached up to her. She could see him, walking next to her with a boyish grin and not a care in the world, and couldn't help but relax a little herself. 

 


	4. The Prince and the Pauper

They walked through most of the palace in silence. Loki would simply open the doors of certain rooms and tell her their names before closing the door once more and continuing the tour. For what she had gathered, the only places he had yet to show her were the training arena, the library and the Hall. The only place she was actually eager to see was the library, but she suspected Loki had left it to the end precisely because of that.

As they approached the Hall, voices began to fill the air. Judging by the way Loki cringed as he opened the door, she could guess he wasn't happy to find the noisy group. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Thor, the warrior that had nearly killed her in the throne room, as radiant as the sun itself and just as full of life; next to him were three very different men and a single woman that wore the clothes of men. As the biggest of the men at the table saw them, the conversation died and became an awkward silence.

\- Brother!- Thor exclaimed, standing to meet them both. Upon seeing her his eyes narrowed in suspicion - What is this? Why have you fred the midgardian sorcerer?-

\- A midgardian sorcerer?- the big man that had first seen them whispered to his companions, that replied in hushed voices that she was unable to understand 

\- Mother finally convinced the Allfather to let her out of the cells- Loki coldly replied - And as you can see she is not completely free-

All eyes turned to the chains that obstructed her movements, but there was no pity for her in that room.

\- If you try anything...- Thor began to warn her

\- You'll crush my windpipe?- she interrupted, already tired of the pleasantry and feeling what must have been a headache - That was clear enough-

\- How dare you- he grumbled even as Loki fought not to chuckle

\- You may be a prince, and my cell keeper- she continued, as calmly as she could manage even though the ice in her shackles grew with every passing second - But I am still a Queen, and will be treated as such-

Thor seemed to be about to reply, but was stopped by his brother. He simply placed a hand over his shoulder which drew Thor to a certain calm.

\- Mother seems to like her- he warned the blonde man with a naughty smile - and besides, she's growing on me as well-

\- And you must agree that not anyone would answer back to you when your are throwing your fits- a skinnier redheaded put in with a kind smile.

\- As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted by my brother- Loki continued as if nothing had happened - This is the Hall, were most of the meals are taken by those closest to the king and court. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the Training Grounds-

\- You are not simply taking her away, are you?- the big man asked in indignation. He had stood at some point and was inches from Elsa in a moment. With an amiable smile, he took her by the arm and guided her towards the table in which as many plates as fitted rested half-eaten

\- I was instructed to give her a tour of the palace, Volstagg- Loki said fighting the impulse of pulling her back to him

\- If she is to remain in Asgard, and not try to freeze us all to dead, she should meet some Asgardians- the man that had backed her up said - And what could possibly be better than the most amazing men in Asgard?-

\- These princes have no manners- the big man continued, talking to Elsa alone - My name is Volstagg, and this modest warrior here is Frandal-

\- I am delighted to make your acquaintance, lady...-

\- Elsa- she replied shyly, turning to Loki for help - Queen Elsa of Arendelle-

\- Delighted indeed, your Majesty- Volstagg continued with the presentations - The serious one is Hogun and this is Lady Sif-

\- A pleasure- Elsa said, inclining her head as she was supposed to even as she wondered of a way out of the gathering.

\- Word is you have ice magic- Lady Sif said quite kindly, though there was suspicion in her eyes

\- Evidently not powerful enough to defeat an asgardian- she said through gritted teeth. Her throat still hurt from her last encounter with Thor. The answer, however, seemed funny enough for her audience since she got at least a chuckle out of them and a richer laugh from Volstagg.

\- Here, share our meal- Frandal said, pushing a plate of some roasted meat towards her - Have some mead, or would you prefer wine?-

\- Could we see your magic, your majesty?- Volstagg asked almost immediately, not giving her time to say a word

\- You all act like she is a shinny new toy- Lady Sif said stiffly - Let the woman be-

\- Oh, but she is a queen- Thor said with a mocking smile - You should speak to her as such, Lady Sif-

\- Making fun of her will not get you on her good nature- Hokun spoke for the first time.

Elsa decided that she didn't need to answer, since they clearly were not expecting her to do so, and decided to watch in silence their exchange. Like her, Loki seemed to be no more than an observant, twitching his lips in what seemed to be a hidden smile. When he caught her staring at him, he simply arched an eyebrow which was more than enough to make her avert her eyes and blush.

\- Would Her Majesty wish to take her leave?- Loki asked after the conversation turned to remembrances of old battles won, whispering to her ears alone. Though she could see that their exchange had hardly passed unnoticed, if she could interpret the knowing smiles both Frandal and Volstagg shared.

\- Please- she whispered back, again trying not to blush. To many years had she been worrying over what others might think to have completely killed the habit, and now she felt it as strongly as she had the day of her coronation...

Loki helped her to her feet and guided her through the door and into the quiet hallway. After such noise, the silence seemed deafening.

\- That was something- she whispered to herself, remembering too late that Loki was within earshot

\- My brother's friends are somewhat... extravagant- he agreed with a low chuckle - Though I assume you've passed their muster-

\- Thor still dislikes me- she whispered, even though the knowledge wouldn't keep her up at nights

\- You did send a wave of ice against us and his father-

\- I can hardly be blamed- she replied - I had just been informed I was but a trophy from a won war against my own people. I may have lost it for a moment-

\- Ah, the midgardian queen has a temper- he said, walking at her side

\- Elsa- she corrected him, a bit exasperated - If I am to spend the rest of my life here you might as well call me by my first name-

\- As you wish- he conceded

They walked in silence for a moment or two. Elsa was dying to get back to her chamber and sleep, to be able to rest the weight of those horrible chains somewhere, but didn't know how to ask it of him without sounding inappropriate.

\- What?- he asked with a crooked smile - And don't tell me 'nothing'; I can see you've been trying to say something ever since we left the Hall-

\- Could you please show me to my room? I am exhausted, and this chains tire me even more-

\- It is absurd that you have to wear them in the first place- he mumbled, showing emotion for the first time since she had met him-

But he did guide her back to the room in which she had taken her bath.

\- Thank you, Loki- she said in a whisper - For the tour, and the books-

She waited for an answer, but he seemed to refuse giving her an answer. And as she was about to close the door, he took her hand in one of his and placed the other over the chain in her neck. There was a green glow and then the weight of the chains was partially gone. He looked at her with a kind smile as his fingers caressed her now bare skin.

\- I can't take those off, I am afraid- he said pointing to the manacles that still held her wrists with his eyes - But you should find sleep easier without that thing around your neck-

She looked up at him in silence, unsure as to why he had done that for her, nor as to what she was supposed to say or do in such cases.

\- Thank you- was all she managed

\- Good night, Elsa-

And without another word he turned his back to her and left. 


	5. Goodbyes

Elsa was staring down at her reflection with a frown. She had had little rest that night, constantly waking up because of the nightmares that clouded her dreams and, if the uncomfortable feeling of metal over her wrists. Not for the first, nor did she think the last, time she silently thanked Loki for having taken her collar and ankle chains off before leaving her to rest. Sleep would have been completely impossible with those. It was, however, no surprise to see her red eyes staring back at her, with dark bags under her eyes. She had done her best to conceal them, unsure as to why she cared what her captors might think of her image, as well as the red bruise on her neck, there where the chain collar had rested the entire day, and still she knew they were quite evident for anyone to see. At first she had tried to hide the red mark with her hair, combing it loose, but had decided not to. They had done that to her, let them see their work. And so she had tied her hair up in a stylish chignon.

Then there was the matter of her dress. No other clothes had been left for her to wear, and she refused to wear the same thing twice. Especially after the look Volstagg and Frandal had given her when she had left the Hall with Loki. It would not do for asgardians to believe she was that kind of woman. She supposed she could do a dress like the one she had made from ice, when construction her ice castle back home, but the memories were too painful for her to consider them seriously. Besides, that day she had felt free for the first time in forever. Free was not her primary emotion right then. And so her dress ended up looking very much like the one she had worn when news of their parent's disappearance had reached her; the long sleeves thick and white with ice, with cut in her neck that let the bruise show accusingly against her otherwise white skin.There was little she could do to darken up the color of her fabric, but there was something about the glistening ice that made her feel trapped within it; perhaps they would sense it too.

She waited for a while for someone to knock at her door, Loki or Frigga, but there was no callings. Tired of waiting, and of feeling like a prisoner in that room, she walked out of it and into the hallways of Odin's palace. She didn't recall how to get anywhere, from her tour, but she supposed wandering was better than waiting. She walked in silence, listening to her shoes click on the marble floors, for what seemed like an eternity. She had never seen a castle so empty and couldn't help but feel a nagging worry press in the back of her mind. She was taking a third or fourth turn when she saw the guards. At first they didn't seem to notice her, but one one of them saw the manacles around her wrists their expressions changed immediately.

\- You- one of them called.

Elsa had become quite good in reading people and had little trouble reading the angry and mocking tone in which he had called her. She had never seen the man before, but there was something about him that made her take a step back.

\- Are you deaf?- his companion asked, taking a step in her direction 

\- Stay away- she warned, both hands in front of her in case she needed to defend herself. Only she remembered too well the feeling of Thor's arm against her throat - Please, I don't want any trouble-

They chuckled in a low voice, still approaching her.

\- We won't hurt you- the first one said, though there was little truth in his words - We just want our latest conquest trophy to do something for us-

Elsa felt her anger and fear as close as ever, her trembling hands were little comfort for her. She would not go back to those years in which she had to stay hidden in her room. She couldn't loose control again.

\- There you are- a familiar voice said as a hand was placed over her shoulder. 

As she turned to face Loki ice shot from her hands and was quickly deflected by the demigod. He seemed surprised, more than angry, and was quick to take her hand in his to stop a possible second attack. The guards, at first surprised by the outburst, has steadied themselves and were now pointing their spears in their direction; but Loki glared at them until they put them down.

\- Your services won't be needed, gentlemen- he said with a cold smile - I have this under control-

With a mumble that could have been 'your majesty' they made themselves scarce, leaving them alone in the hallway. Loki turned to look at the place were her ice had eventually impacted, a tapestry of flowers and animals she had never seen before, and then at her with an arched eyebrow and hundreds of questions in his eyes.

\- I loose control when overly stressed- she whispered as only explanation, stepping back from his hold and clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking.

\- I can see that- amusement was thick in his voice, which only made her frustration increase. They didn't take her seriously, they didn't think she was dangerous.

\- I could have hurt you- she admitted, trying not to look him in the eye.

\- Doubtful- he offered her his arm to walk her, somewhere, and upon realizing she wouldn't take it smiled crookedly - I would be an embarrassment to Asgard and its sorcerers if I couldn't fight back a little ice. You are no frost giant, my dear Elsa-

\- Frost giants?-

\- From Jotunheim, one of the nine realms- he explained casually, offering her his arm once more - I will gladly tell you the wondrous tale of how Odin stopped them from destroying Midgard and Asgard's glorious victory over breakfast-

\- You don't mind that I just tried to ice you?- she asked, holding out her hand to take his arm

\- I've minded other things more- he conceded, not giving it much thought and turning down the hallway she had just come from - But let me tell you about the frost giants, it is quite a story...-

And so he did. He talked while Elsa ate and stared up at him in disbelief, interrupting only once or twice to make sure she was understanding correctly. He seemed to be quite please of himself, having someone so impressed by his words. He then proceeded to explain how they were at war and not really supposed to travel to their realm; and how Thor had always secretly wanted to go anyways.

\- So you do like your brother- she said, head cocked to the side - after last night I thought you didn't care much for him-

Loki smiled, though it looked more like a grimace and changed the subject with ease.

\- Does it still hurt you?- he asked, pointing to the bruise in her neck

\- Not much- she replied, pressing her cold hand against it

\- I've disturbed you again- the demigod observed with apparent good nature as her eyes grew darker with the memories 

\- Have you ever had any other live trophies?- she wondered, her heart aching

\- Not that I have known of- he said thoughtfully - Why are you interested?-

\- I guess I just want to know if it ever goes away- she whispered, her hand still caressing her neck

\- The bruise? I should suppose it will vanish in a couple days-

\- The pain- she corrected in a low murmur, taking a deep breath to stop herself from crying

\- You truly are unhappy- Loki sounded truly surprised by the fact and somewhere deep within him her sadness stirred him to do something about it. There was this want of blood, for her suffering, that he knew would do her little good. So instead of marching to the Training Arena he stood and offered her his hand.

\- Loki?- she asked, confused

\- I think I can help lift a weight off your shoulders- he replied - Come with me, if you please-

She took his hand and felt him tremble with the cold contact, and yet he didn't let go of it once she had stood. Instead he pulled her behind him as he walked the hallways into a great library. There were books everywhere she saw, none similar to the next. She was gawping at the shelves, sure that was what he had meant when he called her from the end of one of the walls.

He was standing next to a torch, she saw. He was a beautiful sight, his dark hair and clothes enlightened with the flames, his green eyes shimmering as if from a great distance. But the thing that managed her little cry of wonder was within the flames. She approached them quickly, as if time alone could take the sight away from her. 

\- Anna- she whispered as her sister's blue eyes looked up to the sky and directly to her. She had been crying, that much Elsa was certain of. Her hair was badly kept and she wore her dark dress, the one she only wore for funerals. And she supposed it was logical, to believe her dead, though her pain was as real as her logic was distant. She had hoped, somewhere, that they would find a way to help her. To free her.

Still, she couldn't care less about herself as she saw her baby sister cry just outside her door. A door she had kept closed to her for such a long time and opened only some years back. Anna would be queen now, she thought and was immediately sad for her. A crown was a heavy weight to carry; and Anna had always been such a free spirit... Better me than her, she told herself as the image of her crying sister flickered in the fire.

\- No- she told it, putting her hand into the fire unthinking - Please-

The image disappeared and Loki pushed her back from the flames when he saw what she was doing. The ice around her manacles had melted for a second alone before it reappeared, as strong as it had ever been. Around Elsa snow had begun to fall, the wind picking up as she stared into the flames and her tears escaped her control.

\- Elsa- he called, but she wasn't listening - Elsa, stop-

He placed a hand over her shoulder, as he had in the hallway, but found no response whatsoever. He could stop her, he supposed, but not without harming her. And for the first time he realized he didn't want to harm the midgardian girl. And so, desperate to make her stop, he wrapped her in his arms and trapped her against his chest. He could feel the coldness of her touch, of the snow falling around them, and yet it was nothing other than uncomfortable. It didn't harm him at all.

She tried to push him off at first, but as her crying turned into sobs she simply held on to him. The snow around her falling to the ground in one swoop.

\- I am sorry- Loki whispered against her hair - I didn't know it would disrupt you so much. I am sorry-

And she kept sobbing while he caressed her hair, trying to calm her down and to understand the feelings she had stirred within him. For he had never felt like that before.

 


	6. Brothers

Thor entered the room and stopped. He had never seen Loki interested in anyone other than their mother and, sometimes, himself. It was rather strange to see him hugging the weeping midgardian, surrounded by water that he suspected had once been ice. Uncomfortable, yet thoroughly amused, he rasped his throat to let them both know he was there. And watching.

\- Brother, if you are done playing with the midgardian..- he muttered uncaring for his brother's frown and Elsa's glare - Father has asked me to bring her to the throne room, so the fate of those chains you have already partially taken off can be decided-

\- I'll take her, soon- he said, his face as expressionless as ever

\- Father asked me to escort her personally, so you don't have to bother yourself with the task- Thor replied with an arched eyebrow and the glimmer of a smile - Unless there is some special reason why you want to escort her yourself?-

\- Elsa, brother- he said as a manner of farewell, inclining his head lightly to give it emphasis, and with nothing more than a last look left the library.

She stared after him, not understanding but didn't comment over it with the sun brother. Thor simply sighed and offered her his arm, so that she would have less trouble walking at his pace. When she did take his arm, after a moment in which she readied herself to keep her powers hidden, he grimaced.

\- You have cold hands, midgardian-

\- And a name, if I do recall- she replied as coldly as she could.

\- Have you liked Asgard, Elsa?- he asked, good naturally, as they made their way through the halls to the throne room.

\- I believe I would like it very much, if it were not my prison cell-

\- Have we mistreated you?- he asked - has my brother?-

\- Loki has been very kind to me- she replied distantly, not wanting to talk about him at all - Still, I would rather be with my own sister. We lost much time together, and I would rather not have more stolen from us-

He looked at her sideways, glancing at her face and her blue eyes. But he didn't see the tiredness under her eyes, nor the sadness and fear in them. He didn't know that her slow breathing and clasped jaw were huge efforts she was making so as to not freeze his arm, under her hand. Still, he did see a beautiful woman, and understood why it was that Loki seemed to be interested in her, even though he had never shown such attentions to any asgardian woman before. She had a cold beauty, an edge that promised danger to anyone that approached. And maybe that was the only thing he and Loki actually shared. They had always loved challenges.

\- I am sorry about your sister- he said, his voice booming in the pillars - But there is no future for the two of you together. Father doesn't change his mind easily, and I doubt he will ever let you back there-

She looked at him, measuring his words, and retired her hand from his arm. She couldn't trust herself right then, and freezing the heir to the asgardian throne seemed like a bad idea.

\- Have I offended you?-

\- I have mostly controlled my powers, but I am unsure as to wether I'll be able to keep them from flourishing right now- she explained with a small voice - And I do not want to hurt you-

He looked at her again, trying to see her. It was something to have a sorcerer not wanting to cross him out of fear, but for a prisoner not to want to hurt him was completely new to him.

\- Loki is an enigma even to me- he said, startling her - I believe only our Mother can understand him, and even that I sometimes doubt. When we were young we were very close, but time wielded an abysm between us. We don't have much in common now, but I still care for him and you should do well to remember that-

\- Do you love him?- Elsa wondered, seeing how he had never said so; not once, where she would have said it a thousand times had she been speaking of Anna.

\- He is my brother- he replied, not understanding why she asked such a thing

\- That is not an answer- she whispered back, even as they crossed the great doors and the giant golden throne came into sight.

He didn't reply anything else, but guided her in silence to the stairs in which she had first stood before Odin. She still felt as little as she had that first time, looking up to his only eye with resignation.

\- My queen has asked me to remove your chains- he said, staring down at her - She says you are no danger to Asgard and that you have accepted to follow our rules. Is that true?-

\- I shall not harm any asgardian without just cause- she replied truthfully - I, however, would ask for you to send me home one more time-

\- Take off the chains- he ordered one of the guards, and as they did as asked continued - Your place is now in Asgard, I suggest you accept it-

She was about to say something else, but Thor squeezed her hand to silence her. She looked at him, surprised, and he gave her the slightest of nods to keep her from speaking her mind. Sighing she let the guard unclasp the chains in silence, and then walked next to Thor away from the King's sight.

Only when the great door was closed behind her did she let her hands caress her wrists. They were red and aching, just as her necklace had been earlier that morning. Her belly grumbled, reminding her that she had not eaten anything since breakfast and, judging by the dimness of the sun, that that had been some time ago.

\- I'll take you to the Hall- Thor said, apparently amused - Would you like me to find some ointments for your wrists?-

\- They'll heal on their own- she replied absentmindedly

He didn't say anything else to her, but guided her truly to the set of tables where people were already gathered around food plates. He excused himself and walked to his friends, who were already waving at him. For a moment Elsa wondered if she should go after him, seat with them, but the idea was absurd. She did not belong in Asgard.

\- Would you mind some company?-

She turned to look at Loki with a tight smile.

\- I suppose I wouldn't mind- she said, letting him guide her to one of the tables.

They sat unmolested in one of the far corners and ate in silence for a while.

\- I see my father has decided you are not dangerous for Asgard- he observed, pointing to her wrists with his fork

\- Apparently he doesn't fear an eternal winter- she replied, not in the mood of chatting nor of joking

\- Has that happened before?-

\- Once- she said feeling her heart contract - Not so long ago, when I still didn't know how to control my powers. Anna saved us all-

\- Your sister-

\- Will she be alright?- she asked, staring deep into his emerald eyes; begging for answers he didn't have

\- If she is half as strong as her sister- he replied calmly, taking one of her white hands in his - she will be just fine-

\- She was always the strongest- Elsa whispered, a tired smile curving her lips - I just wish she didn't have to take the throne, that she could be free to do as she wants for as long as she wants, you know?-

\- You think she will be a good queen?-

\- She has the most generous heart I've ever seen- she whispered - I cannot believe there is a better quality for a monarch than that. So yes, she will be a marvelous queen... if only I could be there with her, tell her how sure I am of her...-

\- I had never seen a midgardian love another this much in my life- Loki said, feeling a twinge of... jealousy? - Why would she let us take you away?-

\- She didn't have much choice, I suppose- Elsa replied, gritting her teeth - When our enemies were vanquished by your army, and they turned on us I left the castle to protect Arandelle. With my ice powers I should have been able to stir you away, but something made me loose conscience and when I woke I was in your cells. If I was taken to warranty that peace was not to be broken again, I could bet Anna allowed it because she was afraid further harm could come to me-

\- Didn't help you very much, though-

\- Were you there?- she wondered, ignoring his last observation

\- In the war?- Loki asked, deflecting a little

\- Did you see what happened?-

\- I was not there- he lied - I rather dislike fighting-

\- Is that why you have been missing practices, Silvertongue?- Volstagg asked, sitting next to her and managing to surprise them both.

Loki immediately let go of her hand, she had even forgotten he had been holding it. And before she could understand what was happening, the rest of Thor's friends sat around them and started telling their old war stories. 

 


	7. Heartbeats

Seasons did not pass as usual in Asgard. Elsa had some difficulties coping with the idea even as she followed Loki's gigantic horse in one of her own. Her tights ached, it had been some time since she had last ridden and her horse was definitely too big for her. Not that anyone had cared. She muttered a curse under her breath, something she had learned from Lady Sif, and kept riding. It had been almost a month since the chains had been removed from her wrists, the red marks on her skin long gone, still she felt as much a prisoner as ever. Her room was as icy as the one she had used as a little girl had been so long ago; it was the only place she felt safe to actually feel something, anything, and so the ice would never leave.

\- How are you holding up?- Loki called over his shoulder, glancing at her with a worried frown

\- Don't worry, I'm fine- she answered, not feeling fine at all but bitting her lip so her powers wouldn't get out of hand. She had to do that a lot, lately.

It was not like anyone had been rude to her, they had actually been quite nice after the chains had been taken off, but she felt lonely anyways. She missed Anna. She steeled herself and forced a smile to her lips; this trip was for her to see Asgard from a new perspective.

\- You are doing it again- Loki observed, now ridding next to her. The rest of their party had left them behind some time ago - Biting your lip-

\- What?- she asked, surprised

\- You do it a lot, lately. I wouldn't be surprised to see scars there- the demigod continued, offering her a tight smile - Would you like to ride with me? I don't mind sharing a horse-

\- I'm alright, thank you very much- she replied coldly. 

\- You are doing fine- he agreed, the chill of his voice almost palpable - forgive me for worrying-

\- But why do you?- she demanded, not willing to let it go anymore. This time she wouldn't let him stir the conversation away, nor would she let him escape before she had some sort of answer - Worry about me-

\- I guess I like you- he said, feeling her stubbornness in the way she had tilted her head to the sky, the set of her eyes as they icily stared him down. She had already wondered about their relationship, and he hated having to explain himself. Or maybe he hated having to explain their relationship to her, was it not obvious?

\- I don't understand you- she replied, trying hard to keep her emotions at hand but already feeling them struggle her control

\- Nor do I understand you, Queen Elsa-

\- Stop calling me that- she spat, and upon seeing his arched eyebrow as only question continued - Queen. I am not such a thing anymore; I am a prisoner, remember?-

She showed him her right wrist, were an ice bracelet in the form of a chain hung and glittered accusingly. She had decided to put it there herself, as a reminder for anyone that saw her that she was not there on her own accord. That she hated Asgard. Only, lately, she wasn't sure she really hated it anymore. Loki's white hand took her wrist and pulled her closer to him, almost making her fall from the horse. Slowly, and watching her closely as he did it, he kissed the ice manacle and let go of her hand.

\- I will call you, whatever it is you want me to- he said, his voice velvety and nostalgic.

Elsa felt herself blush and chastised herself for it. It was unsafe for her to loose control of her emotions. It was unsafe for her to let Loki know how much she relayed on him. Still he simply smile at her, blushed a little himself, and turned his attention elsewhere.

\- Lovebirds!- Thor's booming voice called from somewhere ahead - Hustle up, we are almost there-

They urged their horses to the bend of the road, just where the mountain they had been climbing for the last couple of days turned into massive rock and finally gave way to Asgard. It was impressive. Gold shone under the sky and to every direction, Odin's palace was the tallest and brightest of buildings watching over everything like a lighthouse in a city. Surrounding the city was the lake, crystalline water shinning like millions of diamonds interrupted only by the golden city and the rainbow bridge that extended itself all the way to the Bifrost, where Heimdall stood his eternal watch.

Elsa could feel everyone's eyes on her as she took the picture in. She didn't care. Asgard was impressive, but where any other visitor might have seen the beauty and wonder of it she could only see her old home. Instead of the rainbow bridge there was old wood, moist and creaking from the years that had passed and the constant use; where the water fell to nothingness she could see the ports, full of ships and life as people walked and sold their goods at the docks. She could see the hundreds of houses, built around the castle and eating up the mountain woods. There was her home, that didn't shine back to the sun in a golden bliss, but that stood quietly over it's city; its green rooftops full of birds and the snowflake made of ice that shone at the tallest tower. Only it was no longer there, it couldn't be if she wasn't there to keep it from melting away.

Melting. Olaf. Suddenly all of her sadness and nostalgia turned to dread. What had happened to the little guy? He was the memory of her little sister, the time they had actually had together before the incident. Before shutting her door to her. Before having been taken away from them.

\- Elsa-

But she didn't want to listen. The storm within was roaring and, for once, she didn't care if it showed. She was not alright. She was not fine.

\- Elsa- she heard again, this time there was some warmth against her bare shoulders.

She knew it was Loki without needing to look at him; he was the only one that would have dared cross her blizzard to try and calm her down. And suddenly he hated him for it. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She was so tired of trying to keep her feelings in, trying not to feel at all.

\- It's alright, Elsa- he whispered though he was not trying to hold her like before - Let it all out. Let it go-

And so she did. She let her emotions rage as a storm around them both, she cried and grumbled her frustration and fears until she was too tired to continue. And when she felt empty from feelings again, she let herself drop to her knees. The ice crumbled down immediately after her, and silence deafened them all.

\- Well, I am impressed- Volstagg said as he saw Loki standing over the exhausted queen. The rest of his friends looked just as awed; all except Thor.

\- She has no control over her powers- the golden brother frowned at them

\- Can you really blame her, brother?- he almost grumbled back even as he brushed the ice off his shoulders and felt the autumn heat warm him up and looked down at her.

Elsa wasn't listening to them, or if she was she wasn't paying attention. She had her eyes closed, oblivious to her surroundings.

\- She lost everything she had when we took her here- Loki continued - Until she feels safe here, I doubt she will be able to control her ice-

\- Better do something about it then, Silvertongue- Frandal jested - Start unfreezing that heart-

\- Telling her you were the cause of her 'sudden unconsciousness' when she was fighting us back might be a good start- Lady Sif added, nodding in her direction - Nothing like honesty to make someone feel better-

\- Perhaps not precisely on that matter- Volstagg disagreed - I doubt she will like to be around the cause of her capture-

\- My Father would have killed her if I didn't take her out- Loki replied, though he was not defending his case against them, rather than trying to convince himself of it.

\- You do find her attractive, brother- Thor said as he tried to hide his laughter - I wondered...-

\- I will not be laughed at, Thor- he tranquilly replied, though there was a spark in his eyes.

\- No one is laughing- he said, the effort now evident in his face

\- Shall we?- Lady Sif asked her companions, already mounting up her mare - Or will we just stare around?-

 They all grinned, like the boys they truly were, and mounted at once. Loki sighed and carried Elsa to his own horse, wriggling his fingers with a green light. He kicked his horse to a trot as Elsa's horse followed behind, being tugged by an invisible hand.

\- Papa?-

He turned to look at the ice blue eyes surprised. There was confusion in them, and then recognition. And suddenly the warmth in them turned back into the chilly and guarded look they always had.

\- Loki- she stated, trying to sit down straight as her memories came back - What..? Did I hurt anyone?-

\- Everyone is alright- he assured her - You have been unconscious for some minutes, so don't worry-

\- I am sorry- she whispered, looking at her hands with fear

\- Don't be afraid- Loki whispered to her, as if he could read her mind - You are safe now-

She turned to look at him once more. He no longer stared down her eyes but was watching their way. She understood then that they were both ridding his horse, and that the warmth she felt was that of his arms around her, keeping her from falling.

\- Are you going to talk to me now? Or will you continue to tell me you are alright when you are obviously not?- he whispered, not unkindly

She looked around them and saw no one else. She was relieved of being alone with him, and yet she couldn't understand why her heart was racing by the thought.

\- I guess I'm just afraid- she confided to him - I am afraid I might loose control again, like I did in Arandelle. And this time I don't have Anna to help me stop it. I don't know how my baby sister is doing, and I might never see her again. What if she needs me? What if she is in danger?-

\- You are afraid for her- Loki concluded, trying so hard to understand how she could only worry about her sister. How it was that all her thoughts were always about that Anna. And then he had to wonder if he had ever felt that way for anyone, knowing the answer even as he asked the question

\- I am trapped, Loki- she whispered - And there is no escape from myself-

\- I can go to Arendelle and make sure your sister is alright- Loki found himself saying - And I can promise to make sure no harm comes to her. I will watch over her for you-

There was something in her eyes, as she looked at him in surprise. He thought it might be hope, or maybe gratitude. There was sadness too, but that had been there for such a long time now that he had begun to think it had always been there, and would never go. Still, as she stared into his green eyes, he thought it might be less strong than usual.

\- Could you?- she wondered out loud - But why?-

\- Because that will make you feel better- he replied, submerged in the blueness of her eyes - And I don't know why, but all I want these days is for you to feel happy-

\- Anna will be safe- she whispered, feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. For a moment she was so relieved she thought she might float away.

\- I promise she will- he whispered as well, seeing Elsa truly smile for the first time since he had laid eyes on her.

 


	8. Ridiculous

Loki stood in front of Elsa's closed door, pacing it nervously as he decided wether he should knock or simply let things be as they were. When they had returned from their hike he had payed a visit to Arendelle, keeping his word that he would make sure Anna was safe. Of course he had not introduced himself to the new queen, nor had he told Elsa he was going; still he had informed her of Anna's wellbeing and, from that day, she had seemed to strive. She had little outbursts now, and there were times when he could have swore that she was happy. Truly happy.

Snow fell lightly; it was the first snow of the season. Elsa would probably love winter in Asgard, he thought and was immediately shocked of it. He was not the kind that thought of others. But so much had been changing lately... Frigga had found him, staring into the flames and watching Anna bumping against a piece of furniture; he had wondered if the girl wouldn't kill herself with her clumsiness. Still, his mother had simply smiled at him and observed how much he must love the midgardian girl. Love.

And then, somehow, he had ended up listening to her advise and was now standing in front of a shut door with a winter rose in his hand.

\- This is ridiculous- he whispered to the flower - I don't give flowers away-

He felt something, or someone, bump against him and almost lost his balance. Frowning he turned to look at the clumsy intruder, ready to offer him a sarcastic comment about it, and stopped himself from uttering a word.

\- Sorry, I am so terribly sorry- Elsa was saying as she stood back up, not seeing who it was she had bumped against but rather cleaning her green dress

\- Elsa- Loki greeted with a crooked smile and an arched eyebrow, a naughty spark playing in his eyes as he took her in.

\- Loki! Oh, I am so sorry I...- she said, closing up to him and then stopping as she saw the white flower in his hand

\- Oh- he gasped, seeing where her eyes had fallen to - This is for you...-

\- Thank you- she whispered into the flower as she breathed it's perfume in

\- Weren't you in a rush?- he asked, shifting his weight uncomfortably

\- First snow- she replied, beaming up at him - I wanted to go out and feel it on my skin-

\- I would have thought snow wouldn't impress you anymore-

\- Anna and I used to run outside the castle walls to feel the first snow- she said, her smile true as she remembered. And then, seeing him frown a little, added - Would you like to come with me?-

He smiled at her and offered his arm. Instead she took his hand in hers and ran through the now known hallways and into the gardens. None of them wore a cloak, nor did they need it. Elsa giggled as the snowflakes caressed her skin and opened her mouth to taste them as Loki watched in awe. He had never seen her so free.

\- Why do you like snow so much? When you can create your own- he asked softly, not wanting to interrupt her happiness.

\- When I was younger, Anna and I used to love going outside the castle and play in the snow; it was a new adventure we could join... besides the snow in the hall of course. And then, after I hurt her and had to hide my powers from everyone... I didn't know how to control my powers so winter was the only time of the year I could go out in. I could use them a bit more freely, and didn't have to be afraid of people noticing anything-

\- It must have been terrible, being shut down in your room all those years-

\- I don't blame anyone for it- she assured him with an easy smile, her eyes closed as she tilted her head to the sky - They didn't know what to do, none of us did-

\- Still...-

\- Nothing comes out from wondering at what could have been. The past is in the past, Loki. Better to enjoy today-

He couldn't say anything. He didn't want to. There was magic in the way she awaited for the snow to kiss her skin, in the way she smiled so freely against all odds. After what she had been through, it was a miracle she still believed in good things. It made him want to believe in good things too.

\- Elsa- he whispered, taking her chin with delicate yet strong fingers. She could feel the calluses of hard work and endless hours of practices with weapons against her soft and pristine skin. Slowly she opened her eyes and gasped, there was so much emotion in his gaze that she was unable to look away, nor did she want to.

Slowly, as if he was unsure of what he was doing, he drew his lips to hers. At first it was like a soft caress, but as she pressed her own lips back against his the kiss deepened. They both closed their eyes, enhancing their sense of touch, and let their lips do what they seemed to have been made to do.

None of them had ever kissed before, at least not like this. And as she pulled away from him, and the col air of winter took the place where she had been Loki opened his eyes with a frown. they stared into each others eyes for a moment, and they could almost swear that in them they read the words 'I understand you'. And right then that was more than enough.

 


	9. Suspicion

\- Loki has been spending most of his time with the midgardian girl- Thor said, not unkindly, between bites. He had been careful not to point out his brother's constant disappearances and absences from their family suppers, knowing perfectly well that his father already noticed them on his own. It had been, however more than two months since Loki had agreed to have dinner with them. He now spent every waking moment with Elsa.

\- He will soon enough lose interest in the girl- Odin answered, waving any concern away with a hand swing and taking a sip from his glass.

\- I don't believe so, my King- Frigga smiled at them both, as if she was part of a secret the two men had failed to listen to

\- You don't?- Thor wondered, just as the Allfather said:

\- You know how he is capricious in his pursues-

\- I believe he is falling in love with this midgardian queen- Frigga informed them, careful not to look at them as she spoke. Instead she was concentrated on a piece of bread, onto which she was now scraping some butter - She's been good to him, I think-

\- She has softened him- Thor corrected with a frown - He no longer practices with us, except for counted times in which Elsa watches him spar against Volstagg or Lady Sif. He no longer enjoys our celebrations and long standing traditions. She has changed him-

\- She has made him kinder- Frigga argued - It is not a bad thing for a prince-

\- It is for a warrior-

\- And a King must be a warrior- Odin decreed firmly - He cannot afford being soft, none of my children may-

\- Kindness doesn't mean weakness- Frigga insisted, trying to make it right in the table. Still both men wouldn't listen.

\- Perhaps it is time for me to make sure things are under control- Odin muttered to one of the great ravens that usually stood on his shoulders. There was much more in his mind, beside Loki going soft, to worry him over the strange relationship that had formed between his son and the midgardian sorcerer.

\- Father?- Thor wondered, unsure of what it was his words meant.

\- Does the midgardian know what happened during the day we took her?-

\- I don't believe so- Thor answered, uneasiness thick - Why?-

\- Perhaps it is time she knows the truth of that battle-

\- To what purpose? It is not like she will ever return to her home- Frigga objected, uneasiness soon transformed in anger

\- If she is in such a tight relationship with our son, she should deserve to know the truth of his part in her kidnapping. And if Loki is as in love with her as you seem to think, he should be telling her as much himself-

\- What if he doesn't wish to do so?- Frigga asked, a frown clouding her beautiful face

\- Then she will learn it from me-

 


	10. Two is better than one

Loki had already dismounted when he turned to look at the beautiful midgardian ridding after him. It was not their first ridding trip, nor was it the first time he had galloped ahead of her and stared as she closed up to him. There was something soothing about the way Elsa rode, her eyes alert and concentrated on the road despite her carefree smile on her lips, her blonde hair moving with the wind that rushed against her face and the slight shortness of breath when she finally pulled the animal to a stop inches from him.

\- Took you a while to catch up- he mocked, turning back to his horse and the care he should have given it before shamelessly staring at his new object of affection.

\- These horses are all too big for me- she chided him, not for the first time - Of course it'll take me longer to get here. Besides, you kind of cheated; you kicked your horse to a gallop long before challenging me to that race-

\- Life isn't fair, darling- he said as sole excuse, offering his hand to her so she could climb down the horse. Hand she rejected with a defying smile.

As he held the horse in place and she jumped down from it, he wriggled his fingers and a blanket and basket appeared as if from thin air in front of them.

\- That blanket will be soaked before we sit on it if you put it directly over the snow- Elsa observed, arching an eyebrow as only sign of being impressed. She had already promised herself not to show just how impressed she was by him.

\- And that is exactly why I brought you here- he said, surrounding her with his arms and resting his chin on her head - Maybe you can freeze some of that snow, so that we can actually seat?-

\- I guess I can- she said with a giggle - But you are hardly dress to sit on ice for a long time-

\- Cold doesn't bother me as it bothers others- he said with a shrug, letting go of her despite him not wanting to.

\- Are you sure?- Elsa asked, though she had already noticed how little he seemed to mind cold. People usually couldn't stay long in her rooms, seeing how cold they normally were. She had wondered wether it was all just an act, but had never found a way to ask without sounding.. she didn't even know how he might take it if she did ask.

\- Yeah- he said absentmindedly, as he looked for something inside the basket

She shrugged, something she had learned wasn't un-lady-like in Asgard, and stumped on the patch of snow she was standing on. Ice spread easily and freely, as she watched upon it with a proud smile. Never had she been in such control of her powers before, not even in the years following Anna's help...

\- Why is it you always wear your hair in a braid?- he wondered, throwing the blanket over the ice

She looked back with a strange look and sat, with one swooping movement, over her skirts. He took her in, for an instant, and sat next to her.

\- I don't know, I guess I am used to it that way. My mother always wore her hair up, and a lady isn't supposed to let her hair fly wildly-

\- No one cares about that in Asgard- he said as he caressed the end of her braid with gentle fingers - You have seen my Mother and Sif with their hair down a thousand times and no one minds. Besides, I think it would look wonderful on you-

\- You think?- she wondered, taking his hand in hers.

\- Everything would look wonderful on you- he said plainly, his thoughts absorbed in the beauty of her eyes and the way her long neck curved into her delicate jawline. He was thinking of kissing her, he had only done so a couple of times and couldn't understand why. He thought of kissing her all the time, and truly believed she should be kissed every minute of every day.

\- I should try it, then- she said as color burned on her usually pale cheeks - Would you mind helping me undo this?-

He smiled naughtily at her and, ever so gently, started the thrilling task of wriggling his fingers through her hair and setting it loose. He took his time at it, making sure there were no knots in the strands he pulled apart until her hair fell down in wavy curls. Once he was done, he pulled back and took a long look at her with a tender smile.

\- I love it- he whispered, even though he didn't have to say a word for she could read his expression without help. He was entranced, or so she wanted to believe.

\- And I love that you love it- she whispered without thinking.

He looked taken aback for a moment, and then a new kind of smile curled his lips. She was looking closely at him, horrified of her own words and trying to find a way to take them back. Before he noticed what she had realized some days ago, after one of those stolen kisses in the hallways of the castle; after a night spent in company of his brother and his friends, glimpsing at each other in secretive moments, when they thought no one was watching.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, touching her cold skin ever so lightly that she had to wonder if she had felt it at all.

\- I think I am in love with you, Elsa- he whispered against the inside of his wrist. Avoiding eye contact, fearful of what she might answer to that.

But she smiled and, with her free hand, forced him to look at her. The look took a single moment, for she then closed the distance between them and kissed his lips lightly, almost as lightly as he has kissed her hand.

\- I think that maybe...- it took her a moment to say the words out loud, since she had never said them to anyone before - perhaps I am falling for you too, Loki-

He smiled ever so sweetly at her and kissed her lips the way he had wanted to since the moment they had pulled away from each other what seemed to be an eternity ago. Even though it had only been a week.

\- I am so lucky to have you- he whispered as he caressed her cheeks.

\- You are the only thing that has kept me sane after I was brought here- she muttered sweetly - I don't know what I would have done without you-

He felt awkward, but chose not to say a word. Instead, he heard his father demanding him to tell her the truth. He heard his own guilt building up in the back of his mind, and his mother's apologies and words of encouragement... So he kept quiet. Took a bottle of wine and what seemed to be a pie and, after clearing his throat a little, offered some to the beautiful woman sitting at his side.

\- This wine is really good- she said after a sip - I had never tasted a wine as sweet as this!-

\- It is a late harvest- he explained with a playful smile - and I do know how much you like sweet drinks and chocolate-

\- You brought chocolate?- she asked, utterly touched.

And as he produced the cocoa from the basket, a light snow began to fall. 


	11. Confessions

\- Mother, I have great news!- Loki announced as he entered the garden his mother always looked after. With the snows and winter cold, it was even easier to find her there. Waving her fingers to keep her flowers from the cold.

\- I am back here with the petunias, dear- she called back, waving at him from behind her bushes and flowers.

Loki was in such a good mood that he didn't even feel the usual obnoxiousness he felt whenever he had to search for her between her trees and flowers.

\- Have you told her? Did she forgive you?- she asked once he had stood in front of her

\- I didn't tell her anything- he said, suddenly feeling less exuberant - not about that, anyways. But I told her I loved her... and she loves me back, Mother-

\- You have to tell her the truth, Loki- she said, trying hard to make him understand just how important it was that he did

\- I can't Mother, it would destroy her-

\- She deserves the truth. Not only because your father demands it, but because you owe as much to her- 

\- I can not tell her- he replied angrily - she would never forgive me if I told her the truth-

\- What truth?- a third voice whispered loud enough for them to hear

The both turned, surprised by the intrusion, and Loki couldn't help but gasp as Elsa stood out from the rosebush with a confused look on her face. When they had returned from their little trip she had thought about it, replaying it all over and over in her head, and had soon decided to speak with Frigga about it. She had noticed she was the only one that seemed to understand her son, and she didn't seem to dislike her as the rest of the asgardian court did. 

\- How long have you been eavesdropping?- Loki asked, uneasiness spreading quickly - How much did you hear?-

\- Apparently not enough- she answered, feeling afraid and uneasy again. Almost as she had felt that first time she had met Loki in the glass prison cell - What truth, Loki?-

\- You should tell her- Frigga whispered to him, encouraging

\- Tell me what?- Elsa pressed after waiting a minute for an explanation that didn't seem to come

\- That it was him who rendered you unconscious in Arandelle- a fourth, booming voice, offered. Odin walked into their view with a grim face, there was no weakness in his steps or face - He was the one that noticed your magic, he was the one that took you out. And it was his idea to take you here as our war trophy-

\- No- she gasped, her expression horrorstruck, her eyes wide open as she turned them from Odin to his son - Loki... it isn't true. It can't be true-

\- But it is- Odin's voice was so harsh she almost felt it like a slap

\- No. You are lying- she said, tears now filling her eyes as she turned to Loki, feeling as helpless as ever - Right?-

\- I...- he said, trying to fix it somehow, feeling his anger cloud his thoughts and emotions - It is true, but please let me explain-

She stared horrified at him for a moment. Feeling her heart break with the betrayal. All this time she had trusted him, she had trusted him completely, and he was the reason she and Anna had been separated in the first place. He had lied to her countless times... And she had fallen in love with him. That was the worst of it all.

\- Elsa- he practically begged, but she simply shook her head and turned to leave - ELSA!-

\- Just leave me alone!- she ordered, creating an ice barrier between them so that she could run away from that garden. She knew he would eventually catch up to her, and she did want an explanation, but she didn't want Odin and Frigga to see her crumble down. And she was very much aware that she was about to do so in any moment now.

She took the shortest way out of the gardens and to her rooms. In her haste she even bumped with a couple of servants and Lady Sif, but she didn't stop to answer their complaints and questions. She needed to put as much distance as possible between herself and the King of Asgard.

 

Loki finally found her sitting in her bed, playing with ice figures she created and destroyed, when she heard him approach. She pretended not to notice until he sat next to her.

\- Elsa-

\- You lied to me, Silvertongue- she said, shooting him and icy glare

\- Odin was going to sweep over Arandelle without a second thought. He would have killed you right there and then had I not intervened-

\- Instead you thought that taking me prisoner to a strange planet was better- she shot back - You thought I wouldn't mind being separated from everyone and everything I had ever loved?-

\- You were so beautiful... I couldn't let you die like that-

\- No, you'd rather have me here to look pretty for you- she said, standing up and walking away from him - I asked you about that day, and you told me you weren't there. You had thousands of opportunities to tell me what had really happened and you didn't-

\- Because you would have never forgiven me- he said, his tone now harsher - You would have never loved me had you known the truth-

\- Better to lie, then- 

\- If that meant having you, yes!-

\- Having me?- she repeated, noticing the snow and wind swirling around her - All those times you spoke of how horrible captivity most have been for me, back in Arandelle, you were just sizing the situation? I am no ones, Loki. Not yours nor anyone else's!-

\- That's cold even for you-

\- Even for me? What is that supposed to mean?-

\- You are frozen- he said, anger and disappointment choosing his words for him - You are cold and empty of any feeling whatsoever. Because you chose to conceal and not feel, and now you are truly incapable of love or feeling at all. No wonder your parents held you hidden from the world and your sister, and no wonder Anna has stopped wondering about you. She doesn't even remember you anymore, and why should she? When she always knew you were incapable of love, that you were and would always be as cold as the ice you so merrily control-

\- Take that back- she whispered, her anger interfering with her sadness - You liar, take that back!-

\- Taking it back won't make it any less truthful, and you know it- he spat at her, reason completely gone from him. All he wanted was to hurt her, to make her see how much she needed his kindness - I can't believe I ever thought I might be able to love you-

Tears ran down her face, but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her crumble. It made it all hurt even more, since he was telling her how dead she was inside, and all she could think to do to protect her heart from it was to conceal that hurt.

\- Get out- she ordered, anger and betrayal thick in her voice. When he didn't move an inch, as he understood the mistake he had made, she pushed all that wind and ice against him, forcing him to step back slowly but surely towards the open door - GET OUT!-

And when the wind finally had him on the other side of the doorframe, she shut it in his face. 


	12. I decided I want to marry you

\- There you are, brother- Thor said as he approached with his usual noisy steps. Loki had truly believed he might not be found as long as he hid in the vaults, it was not like he was usually searched for; least of all by his brother. He shouldn't even know of what had happened in the gardens, but the fact that he had taken the time to look for him meant the word had spread after all.

He heard other footsteps behind Thor's and couldn't help but grimmace. Of course the rest of the damned gang would have accompanied him, they had been waiting for such an occasion for a long time.

\- Have you come to gloat?- he asked, turning to stare him down and maybe force him to leave - Have you come to see me crumble, brother?-

Thor ignored his paint-peeling-look and sat by his side, patting his shoulder with a heavy hand.

\- I didn't know you felt so strongly about the girl- he said, understanding for the first time just how much he cared about the midgardian - Why didn't you say anything?-

\- I do not care as much as you seem to think- he denied it, trying to believe it himself. He had always believed he was above sillyness and sentiment, the lack of it had made him strong. And now, he wasn't.

\- I take it things didn't go well when you tried to explain yourself- Thor pressed on

\- Word has it she shone you out of her room with one of her pretty storms- Volstagg added with a chuckle, which was soon looked down on by the rest of the party

\- Apparently saving her life wasn't excuse enough- Loki said darkly, saying more than he had planned to

\- I don't think it is the fact that you took her what angers her the most- Lady Sif pointed out, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She hated giving advice over women, first because it was usually not asked of her and secondly, because she believed it made her seem weak in front of the other warriors - Perhaps it was the fact that you didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth in the first place-

\- I don't see the difference- Thor said with a frown - She was here, there was no going back and Loki saved her life. I don't know why she is making such a fuss over it-

Lady Sif shrugged and crossed her arms, decided not to comment any further. She had given her opinion and if it was not considered there was nothing else she could do.

\- You should go back to her, take some roses and a nice poem or something like that. Maidens adore poetry- Frandal offered - You must beg for her forgiveness and everything should be fixed in the blink of an eye-

\- Beg?- Loki asked, clearly offended - I do not beg. And certainly not to her-

\- Women like men begging- Frandal said with a shrug - helps them forgive and forget. And right now you need both-

\- She will cool down with time- Volstagg disagreed with a goofy smile, one that loki would have loved to punch out of him - Cool down... get it?-

\- The way I see it, brother, you have had your fun. And now you can return your attention to your beloved tricks and our trainnings. There is no need to worry yourself about a petty midgardian, however nice to look at she may be- he said with a last pat to his shoulder, one that meant he had finished talking about the topic - Besides, it is not like she can go anywhere-

\- I'll marry her- Loki muttered, finding a solution to his problem

\- What?- Thor asked, obviously unwilling to have heard him

\- I'll marry her. That will help her calm down from this fit of hers, and it will make her mine for certain-

Loki stood up, the glimpse of a smile clear in his emerald eyes. Thor had only but to look at him to know he wouldn't be discouraged by anything any of them had to say about it and had nothing to do except sigh in defeat. He knew how his father would react to the news once they were delivered, and most importantly he had no idea of how Elsa would react at them herself. And despite her being a war trophy, it was forbidden by asgardian law to force any marriages. If she was uncomfortable with the idea of marriage, his brother was in for a terrible disappointment. What Thor didn't know, or chose to ignore, was that his greatest fear was not of her refusal; but that she might actually accept.

So enthranced were they all with Loki's plan that not one of them saw, nor heard, the great raven fly off.

 


	13. Banishment

The raven had barely finished whispering his report to Odin's ear when he stood and stormed out of his throne room and into the hallways. He would not have one of his sons, even if it was Loki, marrying a midgardian woman. Least of all one that had been taken hostage from a lost war. More specifically one that could make him learn the truth about his heritage; the one that controlled the ice as Thor controlled thunder. She was making the both of them weak, too; planting ideas in their minds of what it was that made a good monarch. He should have never agreed to take her to Asgard.

He knew exactly what room had been given to the midgardian girl, and had barely given a thought to what he was doing by the time he knocked the door with enough force to break it down. The door, however, held its place.

\- Leave me be- he heard her answer

\- Open this door- he ordered, trying to keep his voice neutral so she wouldn't be afraid of him. Fear wouldn't do, just yet.

\- Go away- she replied; but there was no firmness in her tone. Odin could hear her doubts and fears as clearly as if she had told him about them.

And so he opened the door and entered into her icy heaven. He knew that girl was capable of many things, he had heard about her powers and storms before, but he was still surprised by the scene that awaited him. Ice and snow had covered every surface of the once colorful room; white and the occasional black had monopolized the room, chairs and tables had been tripped and left on the floor; and a single girl with cold blue eyes that told of terrible loneliness stared up at him from one of the walls at the back corner. The only times he had seen such devastation had been after victory and conquest over his enemies, but never had he thought to see it in his own palace.

\- There is a matter that we must discuss- he said, as if there was nothing wrong at all - It concerns my son-

\- He already tried to excuse himself from making me a prisoner and then lying to my face- she said, already tired of everything that had anything to do with... well, everything - Further explanations will not make me change my feelings about this situation-

\- And it is obvious that your foolish and so called love affair it is over and done with- he agreed, taking a couple of steps towards her, so that she had to crane her neck up to see him - I was honestly surprised that it lasted as long as it did, seeing how Loki usually gets bored of his newest interests in a matter of months. However I would hear it from your lips that, if he were to commit the mistake of trying to win your heart back, you shan't run back to his arms as the impulsive maiden you obviously are-

\- Is this what bothers you?- she asked with a frown and a pang to the heart. There was hope then, that Loki might actually care for her if his father was so worried about her own heart - That I might get back together with Loki?-

\- I simply want you to tell me that you wouldn't be as stubborn and stupid to go back to him if he were foolish enough to ignore my words and re-approach you-

\- I can't nor will say such a thing- she replied, standing up with trembling knees - You may not have noticed, since Asgard seems to disregard love as a weakness and a stupid sentiment, but I love your son. And for me, love is not something you can just cast away like trash-

\- Very well then- Odin replied with apparent calm, even though his worries were troubling enough - I shall take you home to your sister, then-

\- Wait. What?- she asked, not sure of having heard him correctly.

\- It is what you have wanted since the moment you came to Asgard, is it not? To return to your home in Midgard, to your sister-

\- Well, yes...-

\- Or are you willing to cast this offer, and your family, away for the possibility of my son's constant and unyielding affections?-

Elsa stared at him feeling the injustice of life once more. She had a real chance to go back to Anna, to her baby sister with whom she had had so little time with, the little girl that would stand outside her door for hours so that she would go out and play with her. The same sister that had saved her from herself. But if she left... would she ever see Loki again? Would she ever feel what she felt for him for anyone else? But his words were still like knives carving holes into her heart; "I can't believe I ever thought I might be able to love you" he'd said, and Anna was much too important to be wagered against the possibility of being loved by him.

\- I'll go- she said, taking a step forward.

Odin smiled and motioned for her to follow him. There was no time to lose.

As if the servants of the Allfather knew his every whim before he even had to utter it, a pair of horses, as well as a proper escort of guards, already awaited them in the gates. Elsa mounted up and turned to look at the castle for the last time. She had not had the time to say goodbye, but she supposed it was probably for the best that way, and so she said her farewells in silence, to the empty corridors behind her.

They rode in silence across the rainbow bridge. The first time she had crossed it since her arrival to Asgard, and probably the last one too. They entered what she knew was the Bifrost chamber, were a big man in a golden armor stood his watch. Heimdall bowed to his king and awaited his orders in silence as the party dismounted. She had but touched the floor when two of the guards grasped her by the shoulders and pinned her into place.

\- What is happening?- she demanded, fear and anger evident in her face as she turned to look at Odin

\- Heimdall, open the Bifrost- he ordered, ignoring Elsa completely - The two of you shall take this midgardian to the Collector. Let him know that he is to keep her alive and healthy until I require her presence again-

\- The Collector?- Elsa repeated, feeling the panic take a hold of her, cooling her veins immediately - No... you said I would be with Anna. You said I could go back home!-

The wind and snow were beginning to catch up speed, the guards that held her in place were starting to feel uncomfortable where they stood and Odin knew that if his plan of having her disappear quietly was to work out he had to hurry before her storm called unwanted attention. And so he used force to keep her from fighting back, a single beam from his staff was enough to render her unconscious to his men's arms.

\- Proceed- he indicated, showing the bridge with the point of his staff and turning to Heimdall at once - Heimdall. You are not to tell anyone of what has happened here, and should my son ask you for news of the midgardian girl you shall tell him that you are unable to see her. He will surely try to confirm the story I shall feed him, so you must tell him she ran off through the Bifrost to an unknown destination. That is an order-

\- Yes, Allfather- he replied as he shut the Bifrost until called again.

Satisfied, Odin left to his throne room once more.

 


	14. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader: For the purposes of the following chapters I am obliged to inform you that the following events happen after Thor and Thor: The Dark World... so be careful with possible spoilers.  
> Hope you enjoy this!

As Loki sat on Asgard's throne he could not repress a triumphant smile. It had taken a long time for him to get there, and quite some effort too. Sure enough, there had been many changes to his original plan, some obstacles he had had to improvise on, but he had finally managed it. He was King.

He could recall perfectly how everything had begun. He had waited a couple of days before searching for Elsa, she would have cooled down by then and things would be much easier if she was calm again. She might even consider the possibility of forgiving him and his horrid words, spoken out of anger. Instead, Elsa had disappeared on him; she had left and could not be found. Not even by Heimdall. He had approached his father, sure that he had something to do with her disappearance, but he had assured him he knew nothing of it. Of course, he had not believed a word. Instead of helping him find her, though, he was certain to assure him that Elsa's absence was for the best, for she was weakness and weakness was not one of the qualities needed for a king. And he was destined to be a King, he had said, just before announcing that Thor was to be his heir.

He had managed to organize an escapade to Joütenheim, sure that if he was to find Elsa it would be in an icy paradise. Specially since he had already searched for her in Arandelle to no avail. Their escapade had become a disaster that not only ended in Thor's banishment, but also revealed the truth about his past and parentage. It was almost a joke to him, as he remembered Elsa asking if he knew of any other life war trophy in Asgard; he had been so sure there had never been another, and yet he was the first of them all. He was an ice giant. Which explained why he had always been able to approach Elsa without harm, and why cold had never bothered him at all. It also explained why his father had always preferred Thor over him.

Then his father had gone under the Odin's sleep and he had tasted the power. He had learned just how much he had actually been destined to reign, and Elsa who must surely was now dead, had been but a distraction of his path. But he knew what his path was then. But Odin woke too soon, and Thor's return to Asgard forced him into an exile of his own. He had been thrown into the abyss between the bifrost and the rainbow bridge, cast away into space. 

And then Thanos found him. 

Everything had changed so much from that moment on. He had been tortured and made harder. Thanos had shown him how weak he was because of the foolish emotions that controlled his life, because of the regrets he still guarded over his family's fake love. He had shown him the true powers of the universe and instead, all he asked for was an infinity gem. A gem that was located in Midgard. An easy task, since he would supply him with the army he needed to conquer it, so that he could be the King he had been born to be. Only Loki knew his destiny was greater than Earth. He had been raised to reign over Asgard, and nothing less than that could possibly settle him down. So he would go to Earth, and pretend to carry out Thanos' orders; but he was sure his brother would help him return to Asgard.

And he was right. For the instant he attacked his precious Earth he had come to the rescue. And brought him back home as a prisoner. Wearing the same chains that had been used, so long ago, on Elsa. The irony seemed to go on and on. But he was back in Asgard, and his plan was back on track. Except for a detail or two. Thank god for those dark elves and Thor's miserable excuse of partner. He had been so desperate to help her and get her back, so weak with those sentiments, that he had been foolish enough to set him free.

After that everything had been way too easy. Fake his dead in front of them so no one would look for him, return to Asgard in disguise, take his father prisoner and find a way to keep the throne for himself. And then Thor abdicated to his right. All for his delusions of love and chivalry. He had tried to explain to him how absurd it was to give his heart to a midgardian, he knew better than anyone how inconsistent and fake such affection actually were. He had been the first to experience it, he had been the first to get heartbroken... even if he didn't want to admit it at all. But the truth was that love was a lie; nothing but a blind jump of faith that would inevitably end up with all of his bones broken.

Asgard was now his to reign. Everything he had set himself to get he had achieved. And he was proud of it.

Lady Sif and Volstagg entered the throne room and swooped down to one knee in front of their smiling king. He had decided that the Aether would be safer elsewhere, someplace no one would search for it. Somewhere where it would be buried among other treasures and exotic items. And he knew that he could trust those two to take it there.

\- Allfather- Lady Sif said - You called?-

\- Take the Aether to the Collector for safe keeping. It is not wise to have two infinity gems in the same place- he said, with all the seriousness as he could manage.

\- Aye, Allfather- she said, stood and left the throne room without another word.

As Loki watched them retreat he couldn't help but smile to himself.

 


	15. Revelations

Lady Sif and Volstagg had heard much about the Collector, but they had never visited his shop. Truth was it was a rather unnerving place to be at, with so many crystal enclosures showing off his rare creatures; much of which were eerily human looking and seemed to be very much aware of their fate. Plenty wore muzzles and chains, despite being behind glass, and what they all had in common was the resignation and loneliness in their eyes. Sif would have been happy to set them all free, but they had a very specific mission and detouring was not a good idea.

The woman that had ushered them in was presenting the Collector, with all the theatricality he deserved, when Volstagg's attention was caught by a snowy enclosure. It was not the fact of the snow itself that had caught his eyes, but the fact that there was something about it that seemed very familiar.

\- What have you got in there?- he wondered out loud, surprising Sif.

The Collector smiled like a little boy asked what he had received for Christmas and walked to the enclosure in mention, caressing the cold glass as if it was a treasure of his.

\- It is another treasure from Asgard that needed safe-keeping- he said with an arched eyebrow - though honestly I don't understand why you didn't keep her there. She is not as troublesome as Odin said she would be-

\- She?- Sif asked, suddenly following Volstagg's train of thought and dreading that it might be proven true

\- The midgardian sorcerer, of course- he announced, clapping twice so that his newest slave cleaned the crystal and his guests could take a look inside.

The instant the interior was in view, Volstagg grunted in discomfort and Sif gasped in horror. It was one thing to see all those creatures she had never encountered before, all those souls that had nothing to do with them... and quite another to see a woman they had actually met and talked to, someone thay had shared their meals and time with. But there she was.

Elsa wore one of those horrible muzzles and there were tubes injected into her white arms; she looked terrible and weak even as she looked up from her tiny coop and stared at them with the slightest spark of recognition in her otherwise dead-looking blue eyes. It had been such a long time since she had been trapped in there that she no longer felt strong enough to feel anything other than bored and tired. News of Loki's dead had reached them, back when she had finally earned the Collector's trust to help clean the shop when costumers and curious eyes were not around. But the storm that had escaped from her upon hearing those news had forced her right back into the glass prison. Loki had been her only hope of ever getting out of there, and now he was gone... taking her hope with him. So it was a surprise to see familiar faces, but it triggered no other feeling from her.

\- But how can it be?- Sif asked, turning to the Collector that smiled proudly at them - Midgardians don't leave this long, she should have died a long time ago-

\- And what is being injected into her?- Volstagg added, closing up to take a better look

\- It is a marvelous invention of mine. A combination of a variety of secret ingredients that make it possible for me to keep her powers under control and give her some sort of immortality- he explained - After all when the Collector is given something for safekeeping, I keep it safe. Despite the odds-

\- Immortality?- Sif repeated, trying to understand what had happened so many years ago.

\- Not completely- the Collector seemed to beam by being asked about it - But she should now live more or less the same years that you asgardians do. It is quite an elixir, and very demanded by my public-

\- She has been here all these time?- Sif asked aghast, looking at her partner for support. They could both remember just too well what her disappearance had caused Loki, many times they wondered if his change of character was not completely related to it - When are you to return her?-

\- Odin said he would send word- he said with a shrug

\- Well... time has come for us to take that trophy back to Asgard- Volstagg said, suddenly serious.

Sif ventured one surprised look, barely noticeable, in his direction before returning her attention to the enclosure. Loki was dead, and there was nothing either of them could do to change it, or the past. But surely they could set her free, a gift of sorts to his memory. A gift to the woman whose life had been stolen by asgardians.

\- But you didn't even know she was here- he observed, calling his bluff - How could you have such orders-

\- We were told we had to retrieve something, the Allfather simply didn't tell us what it was- Sif added, trying to fix the lie. She too understood what had to be done; orders or not they couldn't leave her there. Not if she wanted to sleep again.

The Collector stared at them in silence for a couple of moments, trying to read their intentions before he chose to shrug and clap his hands once more. There was no point for him to keep her, she was not the greatest part of his collection and, quite honestly, she was a handful whenever she didn't feel calm. Which had been almost every day since word of Loki's dead had reached them. It hadn't been difficult to imagine why it was she was there after that; everyone knew how much Odin hated asgardians mingling with other realms.

\- Very well then, if that is all?- he said once the still chained woman was practically thrown into their arms - Until we meet again, Asgardians-

And out from the store they went, practically carrying the girl. She was weak and underfed, her bare feet rasped with the ground for the first time of what seemed to be weeks, even though it had only taken a couple of days. She had been in that crystal coop for such a long time before being allowed to walk out of it that she had lost hope of ever feeling the air brush her cheeks again; she had only been a week out before Loki's dead reached her knowledge. And she was back in that damned thing. This time she was certain she would never be allowed out again. So walking by their side and out into the busy streets was much more than she could manage at the moment. She was free. She was truly free.

\- Elsa- Volstagg asked her, seeing the tears streaming down her face 

\- Maybe right now is not the time to tell her- Sif whispered to him, knowing that he wanted to tell her about Loki. Not understanding her tears were of joy.

\- Better for her to know about it right now than to find out when it is too late-

\- She has been through enough emotions for a day, don't you think?-

\- I can't believe she has been cooped there for all these time without anyone knowing anything-

\- Had we known...-

\- Loki would have come for her immediately, treason or not-

\- It is a shame they can't be reunited anymore-

\- Quiet- Volstagg warned stealing a look in Elsa's direction. But she was not paying attention to their words. She couldn't care less of what it was they muttered, she could only look around her as if she had never seen a street or the sun before. 

\- Odin will not like it if we arrive with her- Sif observed as they walked to the spot where the Bifrost would open for them

\- We will have to sweet talk Heimdall into keeping it quiet until we find a way to take her back to Midgard- Volstagg replied - Frandal and Hogun should have a nice plan for us, maybe even Thor could help us out-

\- Thor never liked her much- 

\- But he has changed much since then, he has a midgardian of his own-

 

What they did not know, was that Heimdall had already called for Odin's presence in the Bifrost. It had been part of his orders to notice him if anything out of the ordinary happened to the girl. And her return, unwanted, to Asgard was most certainly extraordinary.


	16. Rendevouz

Loki had rushed to Heimdall when he had summoned him, such thing only happened in the direst circumstances and even those were rare in Asgard. So, when he had unhorsed and walked into the Bifrost he was rather surprised to see him standing casually by his sword. The Bifrost was opened, probably to let Volstagg and Sif back from their trip.

\- Heimdall, what is so urgent that required my immediate attention?- 

\- She is coming- he simply replied, seeing the warriors back and pulling his sword out of the Bifrost's activating system.

Loki was about to ask him who 'she' was supposed to be when Volstagg turned to him and fell to his knees, Lady Sif close behind him, and his eyes caught Her in. He was taken aback as her tired eyelids opened long enough for him to recognize those blue eyes and their constant sadness. She hadn't aged a day, and her beauty was impeccable still, despite the obvious lack of care she had been through. It took everything in him to stand tall and keep himself in check, pretending to be Odin.

\- What is this?- he asked, forcing anger and surprise into his words. He had no idea of what had actually happened to Elsa, and right now he was under surveillance.

\- Allfather- Lady Sif said, trying to pry his attention off the girl and to her. Finding words that might help her dodge whatever it was she had coming for their transgression - We were delivering the gem, as you ordered us, when we saw her in one of the Collector's display windows. She has been there for such a long time... and since she seems to be quite harmless now we thought that perhaps we could take her back to Asgard. Perhaps find her a new home with more.. freedom-

\- And you made such a decision without my approval- he said, an eyebrow raised the slightest bit. The way his father usually looked at him when he was disappointed. Which had been most of the time.

\- We thought we could do that one last thing for Loki- Volstagg added, still holding her in his hands - Since he died truthful to Asgard and Thor. A small favor to honor his dignified death-

Loki stared at them harshly, though he smiled inwardly. He couldn't believe he had actually pulled that off. He then took a look down at Elsa, searching for a reaction upon hearing of his death; but there was nothing but blankness in them.

\- Can you walk?- he asked her harshly, even though all he wanted was to take her in his arms and cradle her to a painless sleep. To kiss her forehead like he used to, to kindly whisper her name after all that time in which he had thought her dead.

\- Will you chain me up again?- she replied with an edged voice he had never heard from her. Not even in those first days.

\- We shall see- he replied through gritted teeth.

She made an enormous effort to stand, something he knew she would do since she was too proud to act differently, and walked a couple of steps towards him. 

\- Volstagg- he called with the hint of a smile - Make sure our guest arrives in one piece to my throne room. I will discuss her future there-

And so they rode back to the throne room, all the while Elsa pretending to be able to ride with her back straight and her shoulders firm. But she couldn't fool anyone; they could all see how tired she was, and how that time in that cage had hardened her too. Once they had arrived to the throne room and the demigod and midgardian were utterly alone in it, Loki let his disguise fall and stood before her with that same hint of a smile and opened arms.

\- Loki- she whispered, not believing her eyes. Afraid that she was dreaming again, that nothing of what had happened that day had been real. That she would open her eyes and find herself back in that glass cell - But you are dead-

\- Elsa- he replied, taking one step forth - I can't believe that you are still alive and well-

She closed on the distance left between them and caressed his cheek with a trembling hand, unsure of what it was she was seeing. Unsure of how she was to react.

\- Loki- she said once more, this time a smile wet with tears trying to curve her unused lips. He felt her acceptance in it and hugged her tight against his chest. He expected her to cry more, sob even, but all he got back was the tiniest of pats on his chest. She didn't even answer the hug as she would have normally done, and the fear he had long buried resurfaced. What if she didn't love him?

\- How long have you been there? With the Collector?- he asked, dreading the answer

\- Your father sent me there.. after we fought- she explained with trembling hands - Can we please not talk about it? Any of it?-

\- My father...- he repeated, but stopped the words from coming. He would have words with his father, later.

\- I can't believe you are alive- She said, taking a step back so she could see him better - They told us you had been killed-

\- And everyone things so, darling- he said, taking her by the shoulders - So you mustn't tell anyone about it-

\- I don't understand-

\- You are tired- he said, feeling a certain warmness he had sworn never to feel again, and yet unable to stop it - Sleep and rest now, when you are stronger I promise to explain-

\- You were never the one to say the truth, Silvertongue- she replied with a crooked smile, but her eyes were already half closed.

He regained his Odin's disguise and called for the guards to return. One of them carried her to a guest room, the poor thing was already dozing off by the time they had crossed the great door.

\- And you were always the best to see right through my lies, Queen Elsa- he whispered to himself, taking his seat by the golden throne once more


	17. Time catches up

Elsa had most definitely not been part of his plan. He had believed her dead for a long time now and, though he had never quite bounced back from her loss, he sure enough wasn't sure of wanting her back from the dead. She was the only person left that could weaken him. And he could no longer afford weakness.

But she had changed. He could see she was not the same woman he had met and loved, then again he was not the same man either. Maybe those changes could make it possible for them to be together. Besides, he had already been thinking that if he was to be a proper queen, he would be needing a queen. And so, he had kept her in Asgard, despite his better judgement, to keep an eye on her recovery; even though she had refused to go within he palace walls, spending her entire time in the gardens staring out into the sky or the horizon, regardless of rain or thunder. Many had tried to get her inside, but they had all eventually given up. It was just so eery to see her staring at the emptiness in front of her in silence. Loki couldn't take it anymore.

\- Hello Elsa- he said as he sat at her side, his disguise already casted away as a magic shield protected them from prying eyes. Heimdall's specially.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were still empty from just about any feeling, he had not seen a glimmer of emotion in her eyes since that split second in the throne room after her arrival. It made the hair of his neck stand. When she looked at him she could see that the man she had loved was long gone; he was not smiling at her as he used to, he hadn't smiled at her since before their fight, but she recognized that old glimmer in his emerald eyes.

\- Listen, I know you have gone through a rough time- he said, waiting for any answer. But as silence persisted, continued - One should never have to go through what you have lived. But that time is over; you are now safe and free. There is no need for you to be afraid anymore-

\- Am I?- she asked with an arched eyebrow that showed him just how little she believed him - Free, I mean-

\- Why? Of course you are- he replied with a certain amount of relief while trying his best to ignore the painful knot in his stomach that twisted within him as the possibility of losing her again arose.

\- Then I can go back to Arendelle- she said, but there was no light of hope in her eyes nor a smile curving her beautiful lips - To Anna-

He stared at her in surprise, but she didn't seem to know much about it, any of it. He had honestly believed that if a part of the old Elsa had survived all those years of reclusion, and even now he was unsure that it had, that part would have certainly be that stubborn fixation to her sister; so he wasn't quite surprised by the question. What had shocked him was that no one had explained her, that she didn't know. And most surprising of it all was how much it pained him to being the one to break the news to her.

\- You can't go back to Arendelle- he said, all seriousness and compassion. Even though he had not been compassionate in a very long time. His eyes searched for her as his hand took hers in a soft, yet firm hold - Arendelle no longer exists, and Anna is long dead-

He was not going to explain any further; he had enjoyed other people's pain for such a long time... and he almost wanted to enjoy hers as well. But as the last of her emotions, which had been cooped in for so long, arose to her eyes, he found himself speaking again.

\- Almost three centuries in Midgard have passed since you left it. Everything has changed so much... and there is no way Anna could have lived as long. You must understand that time works differently here than in Midgard, Elsa- he said, trying to get her to understand - Besides, the Collector extended your life span to equal that of any asgardian, if not even longer-

\- Anna?- she gasped, pressing her hands into fists while her despair and sorrow thawed whatever ice and snow she had been able to manage. She had not heard a word of what Loki had said after hearing of her sister's dead. She had already lived through such news once; she had lost her sister once and she had miraculously git her back. But this time it was different, this time she was out of miracles.

\- I am truly sorry- Loki whispered, speaking from his heart for the first time since his mother's dead. He was about to stand and leave her to her mourning and sorrow when he felt her squeeze on his hand. He turned back to her and found her immersed in her thoughts as silent tears ran down her cheeks. All she could manage was that, hold his hand to feel less small and alone and knowing it wasn't helping as much as she had hoped.

 

They had sat there for hours; she crying in silence as he stared blankly through her, trying not to let her sorrow trigger his. He would not let her melt his heart, she would no longer weaken him. When she had finally stopped crying, Loki returned to his disguise. It was not Odin's, he had left a dummie in the golden throne that day, but one of the soldiers; so as he accompanied her to what would be his room, for as long as she may want to stay, little attention was drawn to them.

\- Will you be alright?- he asked as she entered the room, almost dragging her feet to do so

\- Can I go to Arendelle? To what it is left of it?- she asked, her eyes red and swollen but still as beautiful as ever.

\- I will take you there tomorrow- he agreed after some time - But be ready. Nothing is as it was- 


	18. Home

Elsa opened her eyes and stared blankly at the marbled ceiling. It was hardly the first, nor did she think the last, time she had awoken with absolutely no intention of getting up. She felt like staying right there for the rest of her life, perhaps even just close her eyes once more and, hopefully, never opening them again. That she wanted, but she already knew she wouldn't get. So she forced her body to sit down and looked around to find something to wear. Loki had laid out a couple of dresses, both strange looking and awfully short, so that she might pass unnoticed in Arende lle. The new Arendelle. 

Normally she would have refused to wear such inappropriate clothes, she would have had words with him for thinking he could get away with it. How many times had she imagined the conversations he old self might have had? Instead, she let a grimace slip and changed into the damned things. She brushed her hair and tied it into a simple ponytail, something she rarely did, and walked to the door.

As the door opened a guard she had never seen before, which happened to be Loki, offered her a half felt smile. He wasn't in the mood to mope around, nor did he wanted to visit Midgard just yet. Even if he had never truly intended to conquer the damned realm, the impact of his last defeat still hurt. Elsa didn't even try to smile back at him, but looked up at him with the first glimpse of true emotion he had seen in her.

\- Are you ready?- he asked - You would do well to remember things have changed-

\- I gathered that by the dress- she replied, a sharp edge clear on her voice even as she tried to joke with him.

But he didn't care much about that. He was otherwise occupied in eying her through-fully. Even though the thing wasn't as short as what midgardians her age wore these days, nor had so much skin showing, he couldn't help but gawp at her. The soft fabric clung to her every curve like a second skin up until it reached her hips, where it fell freely around her legs and up to her knees. He had never noticed how good purple looked on her, nor how beautifully her hair fell like a cascade of gold when she tied it up like that. But more than anything, he had never seen her bare legs before and the sight, quite honestly, was very pleasant.

\- Shall we?- she asked, feeling his gaze as if it burned every inch of bare skin

\- You look beautiful- he said, not minding who might listen or see - Midgardian fashion fits you-

\- I feel ridiculous- she refuted, her cheeks reddening a little.

\- There is no reason for _that_ \- he insisted, and upon realizing where his thoughts and smiles had gone to shut his mouth with an audible clasp. He would not allow himself to feel anything for her. Not anymore.

He walked her to one of the shuttles used to overfly the city and rivers. He wouldn't take her through the Bifrost, where Heimdall could ask questions, but through his secret passage; the same way he and Thor had left Asgard together for the last time. She rode in silence, stealing a glance at him every now and then and bitting down on her lip, as she often did when nervous or trying not to speak her mind. He had always loved that about her, how easy to read she had always been to him.

But he wouldn't think of that.

And so, when the Bifrost finally left them at the fjord she had once frozen, they stared in silence. She looked at the city that stood in front of them, with houses and buildings that looked alien and strange to her, the sounds of life and strange machines and metal creatures busying in the streets and even on the water; and him, well... he stared at her and her reaction. It was like a magnet forcing his eyes to her figure, and nothing he could tell himself could part his eyes from her.

\- Is this...- she began, her hands trembling.

\- Arendal- he replied, offering her a pair of gloves since he wasn't sure she could control herself just yet. He recalled their conversations well enough to remember this was what she had used to keep her powers at check before. It was a pretty irony that she had to wear them again - So named after centuries of history and wars. It is now part of a bigger realm, called Norway, and they now live in excruciating peace. Hardly anything happens here anymore-

He helped her off the ship and into the docks, lined with people. He truly hated Midgard and its apparent normalcy.

\- The castle- she said, seeing the green tiles of the ceiling from the distance - It still stands-

\- As well as the ancient graves of your family- something about his tone made her feel like he was bored of the conversation, even though there was an under edge that would have made her think there was something else going on.

\- Can you take me there?- she asked, seeing her city with cloudy eyes - To Anna?-

\- I don't know why I am surprised- he said, offering surrender by placing her hands over his head. Upon seeing her frown he chuckled in a low voice and guided her to the upper grounds - To Anna it is-

And so he took her to the old standing graves. No matter what he thought of midgardians, he had to admit they knew how to immortalize their graves; it was amazing that those rocks still stood after all those years. He was about to tell her they had arrived when he noticed her walking purposely to them and standing in front of her parents graves with absolute certainty. It took about five seconds for her to spot out Anna's gravestone and half of that for her to kneel before it. Her hand was gently placed over the cold stone, her eyes closed as she murmured something he couldn't quite make out.

Loki hated to be left out; so he stepped closer to listen. And what he did listen to didn't make him smile.

\- I am so sorry, Anna- she whispered fervently - You know I would have come back had I been able to, you know I wanted to be here with you. I love you so much, Anna. Please, come back to me? We could build a snowman, or ride our bikes around the hall... we are best buddies, remember? You can't leave me here. You can't be gone... I still need you-

-Elsa- he whispered, walking to her and squeezing her shoulder in sympathy - You can't lose control here. Midgard may have changed in a lot of things, but magic is still fairly uncommon-

\- I am alright- she lied, forcing her feelings back to the corner of her heart, the place she had reserved for them in fear of choking in them

\- You are not- he replied, knowingly - I know you, Elsa, and you are not fine. And we can solve whatever it is that is truly bothering you in Asgard-

\- The Elsa you knew is gone, Loki- she replied angrily - She is buried somewhere in here, with my sister-

\- I thought so too, when I saw your blank expression and faded body- he said relentlessly - But the fact that you still care so much about your sister... that part of Elsa is not gone. And it has always been your strongest drive-

\- I just want to know when my life is finally going to end- she whispered, looking down at her gloved hands - How long am I supposed to keep doing this?-

\- You can take the gloves off as soon as we return to Asgard- he said with a playful smile, one that didn't get the response he had been looking for. After a long sigh, however, he continued - If it is of any use to you... I can tell you that Anna had a happy life, she married to that reindeer kid and had six children... which is a bit too much if you ask me; her people loved her for as long as she was queen and, if you ignore the countless times she bumped against every piece of furniture in that palace of hers, had no illnesses nor accidents. She died quietly in her sleep and was mourned by everyone in her kingdom-

\- You kept watching over her?- she asked truly surprised, and touched - Even after I... left?-

\- Of course- he replied with a shrug - I made you a promise-

\- You never struck me like a very honest man-

\- That is because I never had much interest in keeping anyone's trust before-

\- And you care about what _I_ think?-

\- I changed a lot too, Elsa- he replied, sadness and caution reflected in his words

\- I saw that too- she said, offering him the tiniest of smiles - But I can still see some of the old Loki buried in your eyes. Maybe we didn't change as much as we thought-

\- Time to go back to Asgard- he said, trying to elude the direction their conversation was going - Unless you want to stay here, live the rest of your life in what used to be your home?-

\- What made Arendelle my home was the people that lived in it, Anna specially- she explained as she shook her head - With her gone, there is nothing left for me here-

\- But something awaits you in Asgard?- he sounded dubious, yet hopeful

\- I don't know where else I could go- she shrugged - so why not Asgard?-

\- Why not, indeed- he replied with that smile of his that promised all kinds of trouble.

And deep down he had no choice but to admit that, no matter what he told himself, he was in love with her still; he had promised himself he would never feel that way again, that the pain of disappointment was too much for what it gave him in return, but he was mesmerized by her. And nothing he could do would change it. He had proven that, once or twice now; and he still felt as strongly about her as he had always did.

 


	19. Come back to me

\- Elsa!- 

She turned immediately after hearing her name. So little people knew it really, and something about that booming voice made it sound so familiar she couldn't help herself. Volstagg and his friends entered the Hall with little subtlety, their noisy conversation harshly hushed by the glares of many. They had seen her sitting by herself in one of the tables and had decided to join her, wether she wanted or not.

\- Hello- she said shyly. She had not seen them since they had brought her back to Asgard and away from the Collector and, quite honestly, wasn't sure she was ready to join them again. They had always been way too noisy for her, and now that she was so little used to contact with other people she wasn't sure how their company may suit her.

\- We heard you had finally chosen to sleep within the palace walls- Frandal said as he eased himself next to her - Honestly we are delighted that you have finally taken the necessary steps to leave what happened to you behind and move on with your life-

\- What he means to say, is that we are happy that you are doing better- Sif said, as stiffly as always - You do know you can speak to us, right?-

\- And what is it with the gloves?- Volstagg said before she could utter a word - It is mid summer, the heat is such that Hogun might melt at any moment now-

\- I have just had some bad news, that's all- she replied, hiding her hands under the table to avoid further criticism. She had been so scared of what her concealed feelings might do once they resurfaced that she had not taken them off after their return the day before. And after seeing Anna's grave they seemed to be dangerously close to the surface.

\- Loki's dead?- Lady Sif wondered, forgetting her rules of not prying, else she might be considered another gossiper woman - If it helps in any way, he died with honor. He may have saved the entire universe. You should be proud of him-

She bit her lip, remembering Loki had not told her of how he had managed to convince everyone that he had died. Nor why he had taken such troubles.

\- I heard he had died before you found me...- she said, though they all had to lean in to better listen to her - But no one knew exactly what happened. So... what happened after I went away?-

The four of them looked at each other with obvious doubts. None of them seemed willing to explain what had happened, and that only made her feel uneasy. perhaps she didn't need to know.

\- Well.. he was heartbroken- Lady Sif explained, uncomfortable herself - After you left he changed, there was a dark shadow over him. He spent most of his time trying new spells and tricks, and then Thor was named the heir to Odin's throne and something flipped in him. He convinced us to go to Jotunheim and started a war with the frost giants, he then got Thor banished and took over the throne. He tried to kill him-

\- Thing was he was a frost giant himself. He learned of it just after Thor's banishment. Turns out you were not the first living war trophy in Asgard after all- Volstagg continued, sensing Sif's anger rising - Anyways, Thor came back and fought him. He fell into the empty space between the Bifrost and Asgard and we thought him lost. Until he invaded Midgard and killed hundreds of people there. He wanted to use a great power to ensure his domain over Midgard, but was stopped by Thor and  a group called the Avengers. After that, Thor brought him back in chains and Odin ordered his imprisonment for the rest of his days-

\- Only the Dark Elves returned and Thor's girlfriend needed assistance- this time it was Frandal's time to interrupt - Odin didn't want Thor to carry out his plan, and so he got Loki out of the cell so that he could transport him and the girl to a place where they could fight the Dark Elves without endangering Asgard. And they fought the Dark Elves together-

\- None of us were there, so we couldn't tell you how it really happened, but Thor assures us Loki saved his life and died soon afterwards- Hogun finished

\- He.. he tried to conquer Midgard?- she asked, her head still turning around such a horrible idea

\- He never did explain why he did it- Volstagg said with a shrug - He lost his head at some point, I suppose-

\- But what we don't know is... how did you end up with the Collector?- Lady Sif asked, finally saying the words they had all been thinking since her rescue

\- I...- Elsa squeezed her hands, through the gloves, under the table. She could feel the ice forming beneath her feet and she had but to pray that it wouldn't spread out of her control - Odin forced me there. He was worried that I might spend time with Loki again... though I never understood what the big deal was-

Again they shared that look amongst themselves; the one that said they knew something but were unsure if it was wise to share it. Eventually Volstagg shrugged and made a gesture that suggested someone should fill her in.

\- Well... I am not sure it is a good idea to tell you this, since Loki is gone and all- Frandal said as he tugged on his red beard - But he had said something about marrying you, before you disappeared-

\- Marry me?- she repeated as a beam of ice shot out of her hands, despite the gloves, and hit the table.

\- Calm down, Elsa- Lady Sif whispered, as they all started to get up - We can't have one of your storms within the Hall-

\- I don't think I can conceal this much longer- she muttered to her hands, which she was now glaring at in horror - Excuse me-

And without waiting for them to say anything else she ran out of the Hall, and out of the palace and well into the woods that still surrounded the golden city. She kept running until she felt herself at a safe distance. She had run once before, just as she had that day, and she had let go of all the feelings she had been hiding for such a long time. And frozen all of Arendelle in the process.

But she couldn't conceal her feelings anymore. There were just too many of them. And so, as she turned in circles with her hands pressed hard against her forehead and eyes, snow and wind flowed out of her. There was no stopping now, the storm that had been raging inside of her for such a long time was now finally set free. She had carried with so much angst, fear and desperation that letting go of it all was like being reborn. A voice inside her head, one that had always been a constant worry for her baby sister, was now congratulating her for setting herself free. She no longer had to worry about Anna, she was at peace and had had a good life to speak of; she no longer had to hide anything from anyone.

And yet she had lost so much. Tears were wiped out by the wind as she built what she knew would be her last snowman, though it was mostly an ice sculpture that was not supposed to live; it was for her sister and for the time that had been stolen from them. It was for her lost innocence and the warm girl she had been before knowing betrayal and torture. But she knew there was no point in living in the past. It was not like she could change it.

So, like so long ago, she just let everything go and got rid of her gloves; she changed her dress and undid her braid so that her hair might blow in the whirling she had created. She let it unfold without restraint until the wind blowing around her turned into a light breeze and the ice and snow fell like feathers around her and melted into the ground. Until she felt light and carefree once more. And when that finally happened she turned her face to the sky with a truly felt smile so the sun might caress her cheeks and kiss her eyelids.

Loki couldn't get enough of that sight. He had followed her soon after she had left the palace grounds, but had kept in the shadows of the trees as she fred herself. He had wished he could do the same with his own weights, to make them into a storm that would simply unfold itself until it had nothing else to fuel itself on. He had observed with silent delight and admiration as she laid all of her feelings and powers out there for the world to see, he had believed it one of the most beautiful sights he had ever witnessed. Until the moment in which she had turned her thankful and relieved face up to the sky. He didn't need to know what was passing through her mind, it was clear on her face: she was thankful for having her burden lift from her shoulders. For being given a chance to forgive and forget everything that had been done to her, and start over.

\- Who's there?- she said, turning in sudden alert towards the trees in which he now hid. All signs of peace and serenity gone from her face

\- Calm down, Elsa- he said, stepping out into the light - It's just me-

\- Were you spying on me?- she asked, hugging herself as if to protect her persona from the demigod

\- It was not my intention- he replied sweetly - but you looked so... free that I could not find it in my heart to look away. Nor to interrupt you-

\- Why did you follow me?- she demanded, remembering what the warriors had shared with her about his past

\- I knew you had left the palace grounds and I was worried- he answered with all honesty - I was afraid you might hurt yourself-

\- I am alright-

\- I see that- he offered with a tender smile. When there was no answer he walked towards the ice sculpture. It was of two little girls hugging each other as they watched over a snowman; the one that looked older had a single braid and a protective arm over her little sister's shoulders, who wore her hair in twin braids. Both of them were smiling, without a worry in the world; the kind of smile only happy children could have - This is a nice sculpture-

\- It's Anna and me, when we were girls- she said, placing her hand on her sister's cheek with the same look her own portrait had - before we were separated because of my powers, before I hurt her-

\- Life is unfair, isn't it?- he muttered. But this time he wasn't talking about her, his mind had traveled a long time back to his own memories of a happy childhood. To memories of him and his brother, of promises of grandeur that then would be denied to him.

\- But we can't change what has happened- she said, still caressing the ice - It just takes a bigger toll on us if we dwell on it. That's why I think it better to let those hurtful memories go, it is easier to walk that way-

\- Not everyone can do what you did, your majesty- he said with a dark tone and resentment - Some of us can't just forgive and move on-

\- I heard of what happened to you- she said, turning her back to the sculpture and facing him directly - Of what you did-

\- Let me guess. You now think me a monster as well? Are you afraid of me?- he said with a bitter laugh, turning his face as serious as he could manage and half closing his eyes in suspicion - Boo!-

\- You are not a monster, Loki- she said, the sweetness in her voice confusing him - Sometimes people make wrong decisions when they are feeling scared or lonely. Sometimes good people make mistakes-

\- You think I am good?- he said mockingly, unable to believe his ears

\- Deep down, and despite the horrible things you did, I _know_ you are a good man- she insisted - The man that showed me around the castle and tried to make me feel at home had nothing but good intentions. And that counts as good to me-

\- I was the one that took you here- he said, anger now twisting his face - I stole you from your sister. I tried to take the throne of Asgard and then killed thousands of people as I failed to conquer Midgard. I lied to my brother and was not there to save my mother. I pretended to be dead so I could take the throne of Asgard for myself. I have taken Odin prisoner so that he can pay for everything he did to me. And I am selfish enough to want you, such a beautiful and pure thing, to be with me despite it all, despite the fact that I am the worst thing that could have happened to you. I am not a good person, Elsa-

And not thinking what she was doing, having listened to every word and despite agreeing with him that he was indeed the wrong choice for her, despite knowing that he could be her undoing, she crossed the few feet between them and gently took his face in her hands. She looked into those truly tortured green eyes and kissed his lips ever so softly.  


	20. Seriously

They had spent most of the following day seated in front of her childhood image. They had talked of what seemed like ambiguities to him for longer that he could have normally stood for; but she was always an exception to everything he had believed himself to be. And so, while she chitchatted about unimportant things and his mind swirled around the important ones, he played with her loose strands of hair.

\- Marry me- he said, not thinking what words his lips were forming as he spoke them.

She stopped breathing and tensed next to him, shooting an alarmed look at him as his words settled in.

\- What?- she demanded, fear grasping at the corners of her mind just as her heart squeezed itself into a tiny ball.

\- Never mind that- he grumbled through gritted teeth - It is quite clear that the idea of marrying me disgusts you, no need to humiliate me for hoping it might have been different-

\- Why do you always do that?- she wondered, straightening up and facing him with a little frustration - Leash out on me-

\- I do not know what you mean- he said, forcing a mischievous smile to his lips. But she was not easily fooled, she knew him well enough now to know when he was faking it.

\- Don't lie to me Loki, or at least have the decency to be more subtle about it- she said, shoving him further from him - You did it when I yelled at you for kidnapping me from Arendelle, and you are doing it now. There is no need for you to be so mean and angry all the time-

\- It is not like you have been a sweet pie either- he observed, dusting his clothes off from where she had shoved - And you know nothing to be telling me what I should or should not be like, _midgardian_ -

\- And you wonder why I couldn't believe your proposal?- she said as she shook her head and got to her feet - Honestly Loki, what is wrong with you?-

\- First off, you don't want to marry me- he said with a mocking tone and an even more mocking smile. She would have yelled at him and left had she not noticed the sadness in his eyes; the only part of him she could always absolutely trust.

\- You know why I won't marry you?- she asked, hands over her hips as she looked down on him

\- Because of all the terrible things I've done?- he said with a boyish grin that made her want to put her arms around his neck and never let go - Or is it because I am a blue monster with red eyes that no one could possibly love?-

\- It may have much more to do with the fact that you can't take any of it seriously- she said, throwing her hands to the air - I mean, you are asking me to join my life with yours and mocking me the next instant, and when you are not mocking me you are insulting me... honestly, Loki, it is getting rather tiresome-

\- So you simply don't approve of my approach? Is that it?- he said, trying hard not to chuckle with certain relief

\- The thing is you and I... we don't really know each other. Not after everything that has happened- she said, a sad frown forming in her forehead; one that he was itching to erase with his finger -And the worst part of it all, you are still making fun of me-

He beamed at her with all the mischief and naughtiness he had in him, hoping to get a smile from her too. But instead she turned and walked away, back to the palace. With a grunt and an inside kick to himself, he jumped to his feet and ran up to her. 

\- Come on, Elsa- he said as sole apology

\- Goodnight, Your Majesty- she said, sadness deep in her voice and eyes while sarcasm was thick in her voice.

And so, he let her walk away from him yet once more. But this time it would be different, this time he would not let her slip from his hands. True, he didn't know how to woo women, but that didn't mean he couldn't learn.

 

 

\- Frandal- Loki said as he approached him in his now old guard disguise. It had taken him some time to get him alone, but now that he had intercepted him he was planning to get the best of it

\- Greetings!- he exclaimed, always so eager for company that it literally hurt Loki to speak further with him - What is new, old man?-

\- I need your expertise- he admitted, even though a knife through his ribs was less painful. And he knew what he was talking about - I am having some... lady trouble-

\- Ah!- he said with a beaming smile, ignorant of his interlocutor need to smash it to pieces - You have come to the right place, my friend. No one is half as wise and experienced when it comes to the ladies as your true and humble servant. So... tell me more about her-

\- She is sort of shy, mostly- he said, trying not to give away her identity - She has been through plenty, so I suppose she is not to blame for that. But she is fierce and strong too, and stubborn. Mostly stubborn-

\- Anyone I know?- 

\- Perhaps you have seen her here and there. She likes to keep to herself- he said curtly, smiling to himself as an image of her crossed her mind; staring at everyone with distant eyes so no one would get hurt - She thinks she is a danger to others-

\- Oh! I see where this is going- Frandal said knowingly, elbowing his rib cage as a light nod - You are in love with the Ice Queen of Midgard-

\- She has a name- he said, trying to hide his discomfort of how he spoke of her

\- Yes... Elsa likes reminding people of that- he laughed shortly, tugging at his beard as he thought his next words - She never showed much interest in anyone but Loki before, but I suppose it should be possible with the right moves-

\- Loki?- he asked with an arched eyebrow, silently enjoying this

\- Yes, they had something going on between them- he whispered, not happy to go back down memory lane - But that was a very long time ago-

\- Thing is she doesn't think I am serious enough about it- he said, cutting down to it - And I want you to tell me how to make her change her mind-

\- The first thing you need to know about wooing a woman- he said, cheering up a little - is that they like romance and sweet gestures. Even if they do control ice and snow-

\- I am listening- he said, intrigued, and his friend started to spill his advise. 


	21. Conquest

Elsa opened her eyes and half wished she didn't have to wake up at all. It had been five days since Loki's strange proposal and her consequent denial; the funny thing was she sort of wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She just wasn't sure that it was the right thing for her. And he had not made much of an effort to convince her of it. Still, when she sat up in the bed and lazily stretched herself, and her hand touched a velvety and soft surface that had not been there before she couldn't help but gasp and smile. Next to her pillow, contrasting against the white sheets, rested a single red rose.

She took it with a trembling hand and smelled it. It was as sweet as she remembered them to be. What she did not know, was that Loki had stood by her bedside in silence for almost an hour, watching her sleep and frown as her dreams turned grey; she did not know that it had been the hardest thing for him to simply leave the rose by her side, without so much as a note, and then leave her side to await in pain for the rest of the day to unfold. What she did know, was that he had been thinking about her, and of a way to apologize to her.

She formed and ice vase into which she put the rose as she went to take a bath and choose what she was to wear. It was only when she entered the closet that she found the green dress and accompanying note. She first let her fingers linger over the silk, trying to control her emotions, and then took the note and read.

_"Dearest Elsa,_

_I know I may be quite stubborn and lacking of tact, most of the time, I also know I can be arrogant and ill tempered; and you deserve none of it. I am well aware of the fact that I have hurt you, hence this desperate try to fix my mistake. So, please wear this dress today, as I am sure it will fit you perfectly, and play along with me. I have quite a day planned for you. And well, as you may have already deduced, apologies don't come easy for me so please accept this one, however inappropriate it may be._

_Yours truly,_

_L"_

She smiled and folded the note again, taking her time to do it before changing into the silky dress. It was a beautiful design, with fabric crossing itself like a single braid over her abdomen and breasts, starting from her almost inexistent sleeves and finishing just above her hips; where the rest of the fabric felt heavily around her legs and into the floor, leaving a trail behind her. Seeing herself in the mirror she had little choice but to smile; the dress fitted her perfectly.

There was a knock at the door that soon turned into a servant girl with a tray with breakfast. She placed everything over the little table where her rose awaited and bowed to her with a knowing smile.

\- I was given the instruction to tell you that once you are done with your breakfast you are to approach master Holust at the library-

\- Thank you- she whispered as she sat by the table, staring at a delicious breakfast made of just-baked-chocolate-waffles with strawberries and cream. She smiled at how thoughtful he had turned out to be, remembering one of the best things she could think of was chocolate.

Once she was finished with the tray, she went to the library, as instructed, and searched for Master Holust; a man she had never seen before but had no trouble to find. He was as old and dusty as most of the books in the room. He had half closed eyes that seemed tired of being used so much, and fingertips as papery as the books they must have touched everyday for such a long time. She would have thought him a grumpy old man, since he was the keeper of such treasures, but he had proven to be rather sweet.

\- Elsa, yes?- he said with a grave raspy voice

\- Master Holust?- she had asked with a shy smile

\- The one and only- he bowed to her, as much as he could without hurting his sensible back and offered her a kind smile - Welcome, welcome-

\- Thank you- she replied with a little nod and an amiable smile of her own - I was told to look for you in a note of sorts-

\- Oh yes- he replied, busying himself with a pile of books - These youngsters now days have lost the courage needed to speak to ladies as beautiful as yourself directly. They resource to tricks and enigmas instead of doing things the right way. Back in my day I was quite popular among the maidens, you know? Yes... we knew how to be romantic without hiding our faces from them. Those were the days-

\- Truly, I don't know what I am suppose to learn- she said, trying to help him calm down - They just told me to come to you. Perhaps he will meet us here?-

\- Nonsense; he wanted me to give you a book- he said, dusting off one of the volume's title - Told me to make sure you read it all-

\- What book?- she wondered, her heart skipping a beat.

\- I am not supposed to tell you-

\- What?- she asked, looking around her with sudden dread. How was she supposed to know which book to look into amongst the thousands of volumes in that library?

\- Don't worry, I won't make you look in every shelf- he assured her with a rich chuckle - I can tell you that the book you seek is in the third shelf on the right side; and that it is the only book you would actually read out of your own accord-

\- That is all I have to go on?- she asked appalled, already turning to the shelf she would have to investigate

\- Unless you take more time than needed- he answered with a shrug and a wink - I'll be right here, in case you need any help for anything other than learning the title of the book-

She giggled and let her eyes search the titles. There were hundreds of books and it would take her at least a couple hours to go through them all in search of a book she would read. She had been in the library before, with Loki actually, and most of the books he had found interesting were not as appealing to her as he would have liked. And so she begun, taking the titles she thought he might think she would like out and scrying through their pages with no result. She had already looked into books of flowers, gardening and history thinking she would never find the right one, when her eyes caught on a title.

It was called "Twenty Poems of Love and a Song of Despair" by Pablo Neruda. Her fingers caressed the spine of the book and rested upon it for a moment. She had never liked poetry much, she had always believed it nonsense, but there was something about that title that called to her heart. It was like someone had written her thoughts ever since she was a little girl in a single title. And deep down, she knew that Loki also could relate to the very same words. Unsure of what it was she would find in it, she brought it down and walked to one of the couches displayed for reading purposes.

\- Found it?- Holust asked, peeking out from one of the biggest books she had ever seen

\- I think so- she replied with a kind smile, hugging the book against her heaving chest 

\- Don't forget to read it through-

And so she sat and opened the hard cover, sensing the old paper under her fingertips and smelling the years on that tome. It was a bit dusty, which meant it had been abandoned for some time now. It was just a perfect characteristic for such a title, and she was perfectly able to appreciate it.  However, if she knew Loki at all, and she thought she did, she knew to look for an specific entry. He would not have her turning round the entire thing if he could simply cut off to the chase. And true enough, between two pages there was another note addressed to her.

_"My Dearest,_

_You are already halfway through the enigmas planned for you today. I wish I could say the same for the rest of your days, or even mine. But time has a way of surprising us all. Perhaps that is why I like it so much, even though things have not been exactly according to my plans. But one thing has not changed, and that is what I feel about you. I am no poet, and so words escape me, but this Neruda fellow seems to know his words. So please, read what he's written, but read it as if it was me who read it to you. Hear my voice in his every word and know that what he wrote was nothing but an echo of my feelings to you._

_With Love,_

_L_

_P.S. Once you have finished reading, and not an instant before, please find me by the stables."_

She smiled and returned her attention to the old book in her lap. It was not a long poem, and it was not the Desperate Song; though she had highly suspected it might be. Her disappointment on her error did not last long, however, for the words he had found to mimic his were as beautiful and sad as she had always imagined his soul would look like. 

_Sonet XVII_

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_ _but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance, risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_so I love you because I know no other way than this:_

_where I does not exist, nor you,_

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

 

She took the note with her as she waved goodbye to the old librarian and darted out of the library and into the hallways. She walked briskly, not paying attention to the very few people that walked past her, until she finally arrived to the stables. She looked around for Loki, not knowing which disguise he would be using for that day's purposes, and was slightly disappointed to note that no one seemed interested by her presence. She walked by every horse, peeking in to see if she could find him, without luck. Until she saw the red rose tucked into one of the saddles.

She didn't know the saddled horse, but the rose she understood. And so, careful not to frighten the animal, she plucked the flower from its place and the note that was tied to its end. She made a silent groan as her eyes fell upon the piece of paper. It was not that she didn't like Loki's game, it was just she really wanted to see him and thank him for all his gestures. And then, part of her was rather suspicious of all of it.

_"Sit comfortably. The horse shall take you to me._

L"

She looked around her and sighed in resignation. It was obvious to her that he had no idea how very uncomfortable it was to ride with a dress like the one she was wearing, but if she wanted to see what it was he had up his sleeve she had no choice but to follow his directions. She mounted up and waited to see if the horse would simply start walking, which it did.

She rode at a walking pace for what seemed hours before she reached high-grounds. From where the animal stopped she could see Asgard from a nice point of view. She, however, couldn't care less about it. The thing she wanted to see was not there at all.

\- Loki?- she said as she dismounted, careful not to step on the dress - I did everything you set me to do, so where are you?-

There was no answer and, for a moment, she thought that maybe this was but a joke played on her. If not by Loki then by someone else, someone who knew her feelings towards him. Her mind had begun to wander to dark places, dreading the worst. What if Odin had escaped from his son's prison? What if Loki had indeed died and Odin had simply made her believe otherwise to teach her a lesson?

But then a hand took hers and inter-winded their fingers. She gasped and looked up to see Loki with a crooked smile and a mischievous look on his emerald eyes.

\- My lady- he said, moving to stand in front of her, his hand still holding hers - I startled you-

\- You seem to enjoy that rather too much for my own good- she replied, letting her relief go as she eyed him curiously. He was not wearing his usual leather clothing, but a black jacket and black pants. He had a white shirt and a piece of green fabric that seemed to match her dress and his eyes perfectly tied around his neck. It was a strange fashion to her, but it suited him very nicely.

\- I sometimes do forget my manners- he almost purred, slowly bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her fingertips ever so lightly without, once, taking his eyes off her - You look ravishing tonight-

\- You look very handsome yourself- she said, with an appreciative look in his direction. He, however, was less subtle as he took her all in; biding his time to do so.

\- A gift, for the beautiful creature that has mesmerized so many- he said, appearing yet another red rose from thin air and offering it to her

\- You do realize I forgave you for our little argument with the first rose and note, right?-

\- Ah, but I want so much more than just forgiveness today- he said with a naughty wink - I have, after all, one last surprise for you-

\- Should I be weary of it?- she wondered, looking deep into his eyes for answers.

She got none, but to make him feel all dizzy and nervous. He had planned everything with so perfection that he knew something had to go wrong. What if she said no, despite everything he had done to make her change her mind? What if she still refused him? He supposed he could always force her to marry him, trick her into it even. But he wanted this to be true. he really needed her love, and admitting it hurt and scared him so much he could not dare imagine rejection.

\- You can piece much of it together yourself- he replied, smiling comfortably at her and trying to ignore his dire thoughts - From what we are wearing-

\- Can I, really?- she said completely clueless

Loki smiled a childish grin and helped her remount, he mounting right behind her so that he had to hug her in order to reach the horse's reins. He directed them to the old passages and then through the Bifrost and into Midgard. It was hot around them, the smell of water and salt thick in their nostrils as they calmly walked at the side of the crashing waves of the sea. Elsa took a deep breath and tried to look back at him with wonder in her blue eyes. 

\- This is part of Midgard- Loki explained, clearly proud of himself - You see, midgardians like to celebrate a great number of silly occasions; and as it happens, today is one of the biggest parties they have-

\- What is it they are celebrating?- she wondered, already turning her gaze to the hundreds of buildings that stood watch of the bay

\- New year's eve- he said with a shrug - Though, quite honestly, that is of no difference to us. I just took the occasion for my own purposes- 

\- And what are those supposed to be?- she asked with an arched eyebrow

\- Nothing that would send my brother hurrying to stop me- he assured her with a chuckle - Just have some faith, would you?-

\- I had never heard you be so cheerful- she whispered, letting her head rest lightly on his strong chest

He said nothing. Finding himself out of words was strange enough, and not wanting to ruin everything he had chosen to avoid any sarcastic comments during the night. Instead, he took them to the port where their yacht awaited. He helped her down the horse and across the wobbling railings until they reached the point of the ship. It was big enough to fit a small table full of rose petals and unlit candles. The table had been set for the two of them, a cooler with champagne at the ready for their taking.

\- Loki, this is so beautiful- she said, walking to the table and caressing the mantlepiece - you didn't have to do all this-

\- I sort of did- he replied, finding his palms sweaty for some reason.

The crew set off to take them into deeper sea, as he had ordered, so that they could watch the sunset as dinner was served. They talked and laughed like they had done before everything had taken a turn to the worst between them. Before she had been so lost in her own storm that she thought feeling was but a memory for her; before he had learned the truth about his self and the lack of love his allege family had for him. They had both missed it so much it almost hurt, physically, to have it all back.

Once dessert had been served, as well as the last of the first bottle of champagne, and the sun had retrieved itself for the night Elsa turned to Loki with a giddy smile and offered her glass for a toast.

\- For an amazing day- he said with a truly felt smile

\- And for Frandal, for telling you just what to do- she agreed with a smile of her own.

\- What?- he asked, feeling hurt that she didn't believe him capable of doing everything he had done on his own. Even though he, indeed, had done little without help.

\- Oh come on, Loki- she said, placing a hand over his with a sweet smile, talking quickly so that he might not interrupt her - I know you, remember? You are not the kind of man that would do all this extravagant gestures to win anyone's heart. It is just not in your nature. I, however, appreciate the effort it took you to arrange all this and follow Frandal's romantic advice. I know it couldn't have been easy to ask for his help in the first place-

\- You think I am incapable of romanticism?- he repeated, feeling the bitter words' taste in his mouth

\- I don't mean that you can not be romantic- she said, trying to reflect sympathy - I am just saying that this is not your style. You are the sort of man that would rather express yourself with words than with gifts-

\- You want to hear words?- he asked unbelieving

\- Your words- she replied, suddenly worried that he might explode like he had before; that he might try to hurt her yet again because she hadn't said what he might have wanted to hear.

\- I just don't seem to be able to express what I want you to know- he said, taking his hand away from hers and standing so that he could tower over her - There just seems to be no way of showing you how deeply I feel for you. I have loved you perhaps from the very first moment I laid eyes on you, and have been ruining it ever since. It is just I had never felt like this for anyone before, and I am not good with new emotions. I could actually say I am not good with emotions at all. And so, I get frustrated because no matter how strongly I feel about you, and how much deeper in love I fall for you, you seem unable to see it. And I am unable to explain it. But in a few words? I want to be the one person who will always be there by your side, the one that knows what you are thinking of or feeling by simply looking at your eyes or the way you bite your lower lip. I don't want to be something temporary in your life; I want to be your struggle and your peace, the ocean were you could drown all of your worries and sadness... for goodness sake! I want you to be my rose and my thorn, even if it hurts me, the only one that could actually get to know me for who I am and not what I pretend to be-

\- Loki...- she gasped, standing to join him by the rail

\- It is just I am sick with love, Elsa- he said, interrupting her before she could say another word. Before she could reject him again - And without you I have no cure-

\- Do you truly mean that?- she asked, afraid to believe him. Afraid to believe that her heart had been listened to, afraid that if she let him in he would disappear.

\- See? No matter how I say it, or what I do to show it to you... you just don't see how much I love you- he whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing the inside of her wrists with his eyes closed - I love you so much and so deeply that I don't think I can ever go back to not loving you-

\- Loki- she said, firmly this time so that he would open his eyes and look at her - I love you, too-

He stared at her kind blue eyes and shy smile in wonder. He thought he had heard her correctly, but was suddenly unsure. Was his mind playing tricks with him? Could it possibly be that he was really being given a chance of happiness?

\- I know I am worthless of you, and I am sure I will live the rest of my days trying to make up for it. But, despite that knowledge...- he said, fingering the inside of his pocket for the little black box before saying another word -Would you make of this selfish man the happiest being in this universe by marrying me?- 

 He showed her the ring with all his hopefulness. It was made of ice, his ice probably, except for the diamond that shone brightly at her with a greenish glow. She knew that it had plenty of magic, specially since the ice had not melted in the heat of the beach. But mostly, she was aware of its beauty and the strong meaning of his understanding of her that it held. So, bitting down on her lip so her emotions would not get the best of her, she offered him his left hand and nodded in agreement.

\- Yes?- he said, unbelieving

\- Of course I will!- she exclaimed, waiting for him to place the ring in her finger.

And as he did so, with trembling fingers and a bursting heart, light shot from the bay and into the night sky. Colors and thunder filled their senses, as fireworks and explosions filled the shore. They both laughed gaily, holding their hands and pressing their bodies together, sure that nothing could ever go wrong again as long as they had each other. 


	22. Wedding Preparations

Elsa opened her eyes and turned to her left ring finger immediately. Her racing heart slowly calmed down once the glimmer of a diamond reflected the sun. Part of her was sure everything that happened the night before was but a dream. The other part was completely freaked out over the fact that she had agreed to marry Loki after everything he had put her through. She took a deep breath and willed herself to control; the last thing she needed was ice hovering around her again.

With trembling hands, she pushed herself up and out of bed. Staring down at her nightgown she smiled and transformed the cloth to an ice dress with purple hues; she had mastered her dressmaking by now and she felt utterly proud of her creations, even if she hardly wore them twice. She was finishing the details of her ice hair pins when she heard the knock at the door.

\- Come on in- she said, pinning a last strand of silvery hair and seeing the ring once more. Her mind wandered immediately as the fear and importance of the decision she had just made settled in.

\- Good morning sunrise- she heard Loki's smile even though she was not looking at him - Did you sleep well?-

He hugged her from her back, imprisoning her with muscled arms against his strong chest. He kissed her head and rested his chin on top of it. She felt her heart warm up, even though neither one of them had a warm temperature, and tried to smile up to him.

\- You know... such silence is not what I expected from a fretting bride- he said, sarcasm thick in his voice - I was told brides are over excited and incapable of standing still until the wedding day itself-

\- How are we going to get married?- she asked, escaping from his embrace and charm - I mean, you are supposed to be dead so... who am I marrying?-

\- There is no need for you to worry about the little details- he said waving it's importance away with a lazy hand and smiling at her with all his charm while his stomach dropped; she couldn't have doubts, he wouldn't be able to stand losing her now - I will take care of those and most part of the planning. I want you to focus on the decorations and your dress, perhaps the menu of our celebration as well?-

\- But who is going to marry us? And who am I supposed to be marrying?- she demanded, doubts thick in her mind - And what about your family, don't you want them there for such an important occasion?-

\- You are marrying me- Loki said, anger slowly rising - And, though you may have forgotten, my father is dead-

\- You know I mean Thor and Odin- she whispered sweetly, trying to avoid yet another fight - They are your family, Loki. You should be mending your relationship with them, talking helps most of the time-

\- Says the woman who literally shut her sister out for almost thirteen years- the reply came through gritted teeth and made her wince, but she would not back down this time.

\- I know your situation is different from mine, and it must not have been easy to learn what you now know- she said, resting a hand over his shoulder - But surely you must understand that all that hatred and resentment in your heart will only freeze everything and everyone around you. And you will regret that later, too-

\- You are so full of wisdom- he said with a bitter tone - Please do enlighten me-

\- See?- she asked, trying to ignore his words and the hurt they left behind - You are trying to shut me out right now, and we are supposed to marry. How do you suppose that could work out? Perhaps we shouldn't get married at all-

\- Fine, I'll talk to Odin and I'll send an invitation to Thor- he snapped, before she could run from him - But they probably won't be coming to the wedding-

\- Where is Odin, anyway?- she wondered not for the first time, but finally saying it out loud - Surely you didn't harm him-

\- He is safely hidden from the world- he replied with a crooked smile that seemed both charming and murderous. Elsa knew the stubborn set of his eyes and chin, she was not getting a clear answer, no matter how hard she pressed him for it - Like I said, do not worry yourself with such small details-

\- I am not sure that we are doing the right thing here- she whispered, clasping her trembling hands in front of her 

\- What?- he asked, apprehension evident in his eyes and voice. He took her face in both of his cold, yet warm to her skin, hands and stared deep into her eyes - Do not tell me you are having second thoughts... Don't you love me?-

\- Of course I love you- she said with a thin smile, gently pressing her hands against his cheeks - But something feels wrong about this... I am just not sure, Loki-

\- But you agreed... you said yes- there was anger in his voice, disappointment even, but she could see through his mask. She could see the sadness and fear in his eyes and, somehow, those doubts she had been so certain of were nothing more than a murmur in the back of her head - Stop thinking about what others might say, start living your life for yourself. Give yourself the opportunity of happiness, my dearest Elsa. Gods know I must certainly did-

He didn't wait for an answer, which was amazing for she did not have one; instead, he pressed his lips against hers and held her close. They kissed for what seemed an eternity, though no that long must have passed, and when they finally pulled apart for air smile at each other.

\- If Odin is the one that usually marries everyone around here... does that mean that you will be marrying yourself? Does that count?-

He laughed and pulled her against his chest once more. He would never tell her how relieved he was that she had agreed to stay by his side, nor will he ever show her the selfish desire he had of never letting her go. Even if she wanted out. She was his, and there was no going back now. 


	23. Wedding

\- Well, you have something blue and something new- Lady Sif said, clearly uncomfortable with her maid of honor's chores. Elsa had practically begged her to be her bridesmaid, since she knew so few who could be considered close enough for the task - All you need is something borrowed now-

Elsa was hardly listening; she was concentrated in her reflection and the firm grip over her emotions. Her white dress, made entirely of ice, clung to her like a second skin right up to her waist, where it fell heavily to the floor and the trailed behind her like a cape. Te upper back was bare, showing her pale skin to any onlooker and, if you payed attention, independent flowers and snowflakes could be distinguished as some sort of ice embroidery in the icy fabric, none alike the others; her shoes were of a light blue hue, matching the single ice droplet that dangled from the hollow just bellow her neck.

\- I don't have many pretty things, like most of the ladies do, but I think this might work nicely with everything else- Sif continued, unaware of the bride's deafness. She stood at her back with a silver pin, which she clasped in her hair careful not to undo the braided chignon - It has been passed down to every woman of my family for generations. So there, you now have something borrowed-

Elsa's reflection smiled at her companion with gratitude, but she could do nothing to shake off that feeling of wrongness. She knew Sif meant well, but she lacked Anna's enthusiasm and clumsiness, she was not pestering her with questions about her groom, or her dress or her feelings. She tightened her hold on her emotions just as a tear escaped from her control while her wishes of having her sister by her side were once again crumbled by the reality of her death.

\- Thank you, Lady Sif- she whispered as the awkwardness of the room stiffened - For everything-

The lady warrior offered her a tight smile of her own and seemed to struggle with herself before asking - Are you anxious? You and your groom spent little time together before taking such a big and important step. Asgardian law over marriage is not as light as midgardian's; you are intertwining your life with his for as long as it may last-

\- I feel like I've known him forever- she confided with a mischievous smile that, she thought, had begun to reflect her time with the god of mischief - and yet, I know how little I participate of his secrets, and lately it seems there are thousands of them-

\- Secrets are quite normal among asgardians, specially when it comes to warriors of the palace- she assured her with much more confidence now, after all this was something she was very familiar with - But now that your lives will be forever united, I am sure it should change-

\- I don't know wether that makes me feel better or wearier- she muttered, turning to face the warrior at last

\- I have known Serge for a long time, he is a good man- she assured her, pressing her hand against her cold shoulder in an effort to give her strength and confidence; before she got cold feet. There was a strange noise outside of the little study where they had been readying themselves and Sif let go of her - I think they are ready for you-

Elsa followed her to the door, accepting the white roses bouquet from her. She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk slowly to the great doors of the throne room. She had been surprised when Loki had told her all marriages took place there, instead of using a chapel, but there was something mystical and humbling about walking to the great golden throne that loomed above her, surrounded by the flowers and ice fountains that had been placed around it. The ice shone beautifully and brighter than every jewel worn by their guests, though never outshining the throne itself. She took a deep breath. Part of her, the sensible part, wanted to turn on her heels and run as far as she could get from there. But there, under the dais of the throne, she could see Loki. She was the only one that would be able to see his true self, since she had been so worried of anyone playing tricks on her and having her marrying anyone other than him he had promised to let her see him clearly. And clearly she saw him, smiling nervously at the approaching bride. He wore black trousers and a long sleeved black shirt, over it a golden armor reflected the light of the entire room, with a heavy green cape strapped to his shoulders. That other part of her, the not-so-sensible one, felt her heart thaw away her fears and push her closer to him. Her smile was no longer a nervous one, but showed how much she loved and cared for that man.

Odin, one of Loki's tricks, gave a short and simple ceremony. She felt no different from when she had walked into the hall, as the words that were to bind them were spoken; nor did she feel any change once Odin invited the guests to drink and celebrate the newly weds. Throughout the ceremony, there was not a single moment in which Elsa saw Odin warm up to them, nor when he did not show disdain and detachment. She could barely believe that the man that had married her, was not Odin at all.

Everyone moved to the Hall and gardens were their feast was to take place; those who knew her and the groom approach to congratulate them and chat while everyone else simply feasted in their honor. Elsa and Loki sat side by side through half of it, watching people dance and listening to jokes and stories. They held each others hands for the most part if it too, both nervous and anxious for what was to come next. When the last ray of sun was finally gone, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the married couple in silence.

Tradition was quite clear on how everything had to be done now. Loki, still wearing his disguise, stood and offered his bride a firm hand. When Elsa took her and was helped to her own feet, he let go of her hand and unbuckled the cape that hung from him. Smiling, he threw it over both their heads and kissed her lightly under it; it was a feathery touch of their lips, not one of their passionate kisses. He then let the cape slide from them and unto her shoulders, where she had to grasp it to keep it from falling the rest of the way down. Around them people cheered and music restarted; there were toasts and noise once more.

Holding her from her waist to help her walk steadily, despite the fact that she had had no wine nor mead during the meal, Loki guided his wife to the hallways that would have taken them to Serge's quarters. Once they were out and away from prying eyes, he wiggled his fingers to hide them both from the outside world and took her to his own rooms; those that had once been Odin's.

\- Alone at last- he whispered against her ear, taking her hands away from her shoulders and letting the cape slide soundlessly to the floor. He stood in front of her, their breath a little ragged, and took her all in with a single look - You do realize your only clothing is made of ice, right?-

She giggled nervously as sole response. Taking her silence over the matter as his leave, the god made a simple hand movement to thaw the frost that covered her. Her big, blue, doe eyes stared at him in shock for a moment while he savored her image. It lasted but a second before he kissed her passionately and captured her in an embrace. Before Elsa knew what was happening, her fingers were searching for the buckles of his armor.  


	24. Unveiling truths

\- Father!- 

The sound of a booming voice accompanying the crashing of a wooden door against gold made both Elsa's and Loki's eyelids flutter at the same time. They both sat up with a start, turning at the main door of the room at the same time as a single bolt of ice hurried to the owner of the voice. An unfortunately familiar voice.

Thor swung his hammer, blocking the unexpected attack just in time. But he was now weary. He ran to the bed, worried that the jotuns had found a way inside Asgard once more, worried that his father might be in danger. But he had not seen his father, lying on his empty bed; he had seen two head jerk to attention. And as he stopped, looming over the golden bed, he could not help but gawp in confusion.

\- Elsa?- he asked, looking straight into her icy eyes and immediately searching for his father's.

Loki had not had time enough to turn his disguise on. He had not expected interruptions. He had not thought Thor might return and ruin his plan.

\- Loki- the brother's voice was much more like a gasp as he stared into his cold, emerald eyes - But... you died-

The Trickster thought about turning himself into Odin anyways, try to make the golden boy think he had imagined everything. But even he knew it was too late. Had he had an extra second to disguise himself he might have found a way to explain Elsa in Odin's bed. Had he not been so profoundly asleep he might have reacted faster.

\- I obviously didn't, now, did I?- Loki replied with the coldest tone Elsa had ever heard in him. Not even when he was trying to hurt her and send her away had he used such amount of ice in his words.

\- Perhaps you should be a little more amiable- she suggested to him, pulling the golden sheets up to her chin in an effort to cover her otherwise naked body - He and his friends mourned your loss, after all. It must come as quite a shock to see you here-

\- What did you do?- Thor asked in a mumble, though there was shock in his face there was also anger in his eyes. 

\- I told you not to trust me, _brother_ \- he said the last word as if it were repulsive for him. Not for the first time, nor the last she knew, Elsa wondered why her husband hated his brother so much.

\- Where is father?- Thor demanded, her voice suddenly firmer and clear. It wasn't until that moment that Elsa realized that the anger in his eyes had nothing to do with the fact that his brother had cheated him to believe him dead, but that he had cheated him to gain something for himself. 

\- Oh, don't worry about father- Loki said as he stood, green light forming around him as an illusion of green clothing covered his body. He didn't mind nudity, but it was far easier to stand up to Thor with some clothes on; illusion or not - He is somewhere safe. Resting-

\- Loki.. If you did any harm to him...- Thor's voice was a clear warning, his hand was already at the ready with the war hammer

\- He hasn't hurt him- Elsa interjected, trying to calm them both down. 

Thor turned to her as if she had appeared from thin air. He had forgotten her completely, as had Loki for the most part. They stared at her in silence for a second, before awareness of her presence sank in.

\- He told you that, did he?- Thor asked her, his annoyance only a little softened - He is a liar. He is a very good liar, Silver Tongue-

Loki smiled at him, but Elsa knew it wasn't a real one. His lips were white as he tried to keep that expression on his face; but Loki was thinking. He was thinking fast. Thor knew he was alive, it wouldn't take him that much longer to realize that he had been the one to send him back to earth, and after that it wouldn't be more than a heartbeat before he came against him. He was stronger than him, he knew, and no matter that he had his magic he had not planned ahead for this specific scenario. And then there was Elsa. Elsa was his weak spot, and eventually Thor would know it. He had already shown his weakness once, before performing his death, when he had saved the midgardian that held his brother's heart. 

\- By the nine realms- Thor said, suddenly understanding what Elsa was doing there in the first place. He felt his stomach twist as he glanced at her with pity - You married him. You married Loki-

\- And what if I did?- Elsa asked, rising her chin an inch in defiance of that look he was giving her. He had no right to judge her!

\- Is this what you have come to, brother? Tricking maidens to unite their fate with yours?-

\- I didn't trick her into anything- both Elsa and Loki replied through gritted teeth, turning to look at each other and offering the tiniest of smiles to each other.

\- It is of little importance, anyway- Thor said, catching their little exchange with confusion and remembering the priorities - Bring Father back right away and abdicate the throne you stole for a second time-

\- Or you'll do what?- he tainted with a sharp smile that made Elsa wonder for the first time if she had not made a mistake by uniting her fate with his - You'll kill me?-

\- I am tired of your games and trickery- Thor informed him, stepping towards him. His face was grim, unlike Loki's that seemed to enjoy their argument

Elsa blinked, and suddenly there were four Loki's instead of one. They all wore the exact same taunting expression and surrounded the golden brother, leaving her out of harms way. Loki was dying to tell her to leave the room and take the Bifrost to Midgard before Heimdall turned his gaze to them and saw what was taking place. But he dared not expose his weakness to his brother.

\- Elsa- Thor said, his voice flat and concerned at the same time - Get out of here. My brother and I need a moment-

\- I am going nowhere without Loki- she stated matter-of-factly at some point she had made herself a dress of ice and was now kneeling over the bed, looking carefully to their every movement - And I would rather you two did not fight-

\- Elsa, dear- Loki, all four of them, said in a sweet tone - My brother and I have some catching up to do. You should leave-

\- What possessed you to do this, Loki?- Thor asked, anger and pain mixed in his voice - Kidnap father, take the throne with no right... You faked your own death, damn it!-

\- It was brilliant, was it not?- he said, as if this was nothing but a nice encounter with an old friend - I bet none of you saw that coming-

\- But to fake your death? After Mother's?- Thor demanded, there was hurt in his eyes as well as his words. Elsa could see how he struggled with the idea, with the knowledge of what he would now have to do.

\- Odin would have never let me sit on that throne, despite the fact that I have always been the only one ready for it!- he growled back - It is my birth right and my purpose! So I had to take what was stolen from me-

The queen felt her stomach knot. She had never seen Loki like that; his face was contorted by anger and his eyes shone coldly, like the emeralds she had always compared them to. She knew that expression from somewhere; she had seen it before. Suddenly memory flared, she was on a boat with Anna; she had been sure she had lost her, but miraculously she was alive. And there was Hans; with that same expression Loki wore now. Elsa gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hands as the resemblance grew clearer.

How could she have not seen it? How could she have fallen in love with another Hans? Was it because he had been mostly kind and nice to her? But, then again, Hans had done the exact same thing to get close to Anna. And now she was married to him. She would never be able to untie what had been united the night before. Ice grew inside of her, surrounding her heart as the truth settled in it. 

Ice most have escaped from her, since Loki's illusions suddenly disappeared and both men turned to stare at her.

\- Elsa?- Loki asked, worry clear in his furrow - What's wrong?-

Thor turned to look at his brother, startled. He had never heard concern in his brother's voice. Not like this, anyway. Could it be that he really cared for this mortal girl? 

\- Leave- the woman commanded her husband. There was authority in the word, so much of it that it forced Loki to take a step back in surprise 

\- Elsa?- he repeated, unsure.

\- I said, _leave_!- this time she accompanied the order with spikes of ice forming from the ground in front of him, forcing him to back up until his back hit the golden wall

\- Elsa...- Thor whispered, finding the hurt look on his brother's face heartbreaking. He had seen such a look in his face before, right before he fell to the darkness of the universe. Before he was so broken that he tried to conquer Earth. 

\- Stay out of this- she snapped back, her ice now shot from the wall in which Loki rested, forcing him to jump to the side and closer to the door. She did not notice the tears that streamed down her face.

\- Elsa, what are you doing?- Loki demanded, anger and desperation holding him in place as another piece of ice shot to him. He thawed it with his own magic, standing his ground now.

\- You lied to me- she said, anger at herself and at the real Loki deafening to reason - You are just like Hans, all you ever wanted was a throne and power.... i will not be a part of it-

He was about to say something, but shut his mouth before uttering a sound. It was just like Thor, to take away what was rightfully his. To cheat him out of happiness. He could stay and fight, he supposed, but what was the point? He would lose against his brother, as he usually did, and the only person that had mattered to him refused to have him close. If he was to come back from this, if he was to gain it all back, he needed a plan. Time, and a good plan. 

\- You want me gone?- he asked the woman he loved, his lips in a tight line as he looked directly into her blue eyes - Then I am gone-

And without a warning, he disappeared in green light.

Elsa felt her knees buckle as she collapsed partly on the bed. She was still crying when Thor slowly walked to her and, cautiously, rested a hand over her shoulder.

\- What do you want?- she snapped, half-heartedly, piercing him with a glare

\- Are you alright?- he wondered, though in truth he wanted other answers. Answers that she might not have. Answers that he wasn't sure he could bare to learn.

\- I married to a man that only seeks power- she replied, her face set in grim lines despite her tears - He would have done anything to obtain it, no matter the cost. I have met men like that before, and I swore I would never let another one get that close-

\- If it means anything to you- Thor said after some silent struggle - I do believe he truly cared for you-

\- It make no difference- she said, forcing a sob down her throat - He is gone either way-

\- Elsa- Thor's voice was stern, forcing her to look into his eyes - I need you to tell me the truth, do you know where Odin is hidden?-

\- I don't even know if he is still alive- she confessed in a murmur

 


	25. Hope

Thor had her escorted to her room, once he had explained the latest events to his friends and the asgardian guard. None of them even glanced at Elsa, once the truth was known, which made her cringe at the thought of the very long and lonely life that awaited her. It had been determined that she would not be able to leave Asgard until Odin was found, since Loki was probably going to return for her. It occurred to her that she was as much a prisoner now as she had been the first time she'd set foot in the realm. Suddenly she had an urge to laugh, which could only mean she was having hysterics. She scoffed once, trying to stop the rest of her emotions from bubbling out to no avail. As she turned to look around, she saw ice and snow hanging over her like it always did when she was upset.

\- There are not such things as happy endings- she muttered to herself, her eyes half-closed - Not for cursed people, anyway-

\- I tried to believe otherwise myself- she heard a familiar cold, mocking voice said - I was nothing more than a fool-

 

She looked up and was strangely unsurprised to see Loki seated before her. He seemed to be resting his back against something, which told her it was nothing but an illusion. Still, she could not help feel her heart skip a beat as she took him in. He was still as handsome as ever, but there was true sadness in his eyes; his hair and clothes were untidy, his face paler than usual and there was something about his general air that made him seem vulnerable. Like he had never been before.

\- Not what you expected?- he asked with a half-felt-chuckle that sounded more like an animal in pain. He waited a moment, to see if she had anything to say, but all he had for an answer was her blue eyes staring back at him. Empty of feeling, just like when she had returned from the Collector - I don't know what Thor said to you, or what you might think you know...-

\- You used me- she interrupted with a whisper, not feeling strong enough to get mad at him again - All you wanted was power and rule-

\- Yes- he admitted, the tiniest of lights giving him hope - I wanted to rule, and I wanted the power that had once been promised to me. But then you came along. I had everything planned until I found you. When Sif and Volstagg brought you back... You were never a lie to me, Elsa. Just as much as you were never part of my plan-

\- You left me here- she argued, trying not to believe him despite wanting to do so more than anything in her life - Had you truly loved me you wouldn't have left me here to become a prisoner-

\- It was precisely because I love you that I left- he tried to explain, pushing himself forward, trying to get closer to her - You did not want me there. At any other time, before I understood how much I love you, I would have forced you to come with me. Because I used to believe I owned you. But I know now that it is you who owns my heart; I could not bear to force you into anything anymore-

\- I am still a prisoner, and you are still gone- she said coolly

\- I will come back for you- he fervently assured her - And that is a promise-

\- Just tell them where Odin is- she replied, knowing that whatever he answered to that would show her what he really was. If he was another Hans or the man she had fallen in love with

Loki knew that too; he knew this was a test. And he knew he couldn't lie to her if he was to gain her heart back.

\- I can't- he said at last, seeing her drop her eyes to the floor in defeat - But it is not because I want the throne to myself. At least not only because of that... Elsa, if Odin is free again he will hunt me down. And everyone knows I love you. You are my weakness, and Odin will use that knowledge against me-

\- Stop lying to me- she whispered, though his words made sense, didn't they?

\- Elsa, if Odin, or any of my enemies for that matter, ever learn of my weakness to you.. They will not hesitate to hurt you in order to hurt me- he assured her, voice grave - They will use you against me, and there is a good chance I might not be able to help you-

\- Thor will do me no harm- she said, her certainty wavering - He wouldn't let harm come to me, even if it was your father's doing-

\- But there is only so much my golden brother can do- there was resentment over the fact that she thought Thor could protect her better than he could.

\- Then take me to you- she said, suddenly seeing another possibility - We can disappear together-

\- I will try to get you back, but it will take me some time- he said, hope dancing in his eyes - Just be patient, please-

\- How long...-

\- Please- he begged, interrupting her

Elsa sighed and nodded in silence and Loki's image disappeared. At least she would have time to think this time; she would find a way to decide wether she was making the right choice.  


	26. Finale

Five years had passed since her wedding. Things had changed so much it was hard to believe it had only been five years. Thor had spent half of his time in Midgard, trying to take advantage of every second he had with his mortal lover. Unlike her, Jane would not live as long as the queen had and the god was painfully aware of it. Those she had once called her friends did not bother themselves to make any kind of conversation with her anymore, most of them even tried their best to evade her whenever possible. The only asgardian that talked to her, at all, was Thor. He had often asked her about his brother, about their conversations and wether she had heard of him again; she knew it was mostly to learn any detail that could bring him to his father, but she still liked to pretend it was because he cared about his little brother.

Truth was she had not heard about Loki since that day, when he had promised to rescue her from her new imprisonment and take her with him. To disappear and forget all his wishes of power and rule. Sometimes she wondered if it had been nothing but an empty promise, if he even thought about her from wherever he had banished himself to. When she caught herself doing so, she usually went to the training grounds, where she had taught herself archery and now practiced her aim. It was the closest thing to comfort she would find in Asgard.

But that day things went differently.

She was in the library, trying to ignore the fact that she hated the book she was currently reading, when she heard sparks jump from the nearest torch. usually she wouldn't have thought much about it, but she was quite sure that she had seen a green glow at the edge of her vision. With a frown, she closed the book and turned to the torch, throwing her fist into her mouth to stifle a yelp. The torch's fire had spread and widened with a greenish glow to it until a person could walk into the flames. Slowly, the flames became a vision of green pasture and blue sky, where a man stood patiently staring back at her with emerald eyes.

Elsa knew the truth about Loki now. She knew everything he had done and gone through. She knew that her feelings for him, though she had doubted them, were still as strong as ever. She knew it was a mistake. And still she felt her legs move, as if on their own will, towards the fire and through the heat. She crossed the portal and stood over the green grass and in front of a smiling Loki that offered her a hand.

\- You have no idea of how much I have missed you- he said, his eyes warming up as she rested her hand on his.

Electricity passed through their skins and bones with the contact. That which had been united so long ago was finally together again. She sighed in relief, feeling that missing piece fit right into her heart again, lifting a weight she had not been aware she carried. Surprisingly, Loki felt the same way himself.

\- I missed you too- she confessed, feeling her cheeks blush

\- We won't be parted again- he assured her, pulling her to an embrace that made her feel small and safe. His lips searched for hers and were met with equal warmth.

When they parted for air, he looked down at her and smiled. He knew he would be king, and she would be queen. He had a plan now. One that did not have room for error; one that would keep her safe and away from his enemies' reach.

She smiled right back at him, knowing that she loved him and was equally loved. It was all she had ever wanted: love. And yet. She knew this was an awful mistake. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this is it. I know this is probably not the ending you were expecting, but quite honestly I couldn't make myself write it any differently. These are complex characters that will never have a happy ending, their personalities and goals in life just won't let them. At least not until Loki gives up his dreams of ruling Asgard, and quite honestly I don't see that happening. He is fixed with the idea and trying to portray a different outcome would be to change his very essence.  
> So, I leave whatever becomes of their future to your imagination and I truly hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> And sorry for the long comment...


End file.
